Harrymort Prompt Friday
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: A serie of prompts for the Harrymort facebook group every friday
1. Can It Be Considered Love?

**Summary:** Harry looked at the window where a campaign poster with a huge black heart, where on the inside in white was a bottle, around the heart was the famous muggle red signal of forbidden, under it there were big black letters saying that love potions were not consensual and it was considered rape.

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Beta:** none

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

******Prompt by **underxmyxumbrella

**Pairings:** HP/LV

**Warnings: **bashing, Dubious Consent, Male Slash, Mpreg, Political Campaigns, Love Potion/Spell, Falling In Love

**Ner words: **560

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

Harrymort Prompt Friday 19 October I – LOVE POTIONS DO NOT EQUAL CONSENT Coercion Through Magic Is Illegal Combined With The Use Of Love Potions It Is Rape

* * *

Harry looked at the poster at the window of the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where a campaign poster with a huge black heart, where on the inside in white was a bottle, around the heart was the famous muggle red signal of forbidden, under it there were big black letters saying that love potions were not consensual and it was considered rape. Harry sighed, looking down at his pregnant belly. Dumbledore had been the one behind this new campaign. Harry almost expected a campaign about male pregnancy being considered abnormal and that should be terminated.

Harry entered the Ice Cream Parlour and Mr. Fostecue smiled at him, immediately preparing his favourite and putting it on his table. Harry felt a kick from his baby and put a hand on his belly smiling.

In part Dumbledore was right, Voldemort had given him a love potion, but would Harry had given the man a chance in love if he hadn't been poisoned? most likely not. After a week Harry had finally been allowed out of the potion and he had run from the only person who ever treated him as a person and not as a thing, the only person who wanted to take care of him for himself and not for the Boy Who Lived. Harry had gone to Dumbledore and the man had found out that Harry had been poisoned with love potions.

Harry looked at his empty cup of ice cream, he was in love with the man. He had fell in love with his parents killer and he couldn't find himself to care. He wanted to be in the man arms again, he wanted…

Harry's wrist glowed and Harry groaned, putting his head on the table. The order was calling him home, they wouldn't let him walk around without checking on him every 5 minutes. They had even dared to put a tracking bracelet on him. And he couldn't take it off, even to take a bath!

Harry looked to the window where the campaign poster was, glaring at it, and it burst into flames. He stood, put the coins on the table and left. It felt good to do some magic, although he knew he would regret it later. His baby needed all his magic.

"Potter?"

Harry paused on his step and turned sideways to the voice who called him. Mr. Malfoy had been there when Harry had been doused the first time and here he was calling his name. The man looked at Harry's belly and then at Harry with a questioning look. Harry looked to the window where the poster had been and then to his arm that was starting to hurt and approached the man offering his wrist.

"Take this off me and take me to him." Harry didn't care that the man had used a love potion on him. The truth was that Harry had because of that potion fallen for the father of his baby and even the world would call him traitor or crazy or victim of Stockholm Syndrome, he wouldn't care. This man was the only one who cared about him, cared so much that he was ready to give him a love potion so he could protect him.

Mr. Malfoy took the bracelet out, letting it fall to the ground and apparated with him to Harry's real home.

The End!

* * *

Hi

The love potion poster is at archiveofourown(doc)org/works/540969

~Isys

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	2. Serpent Prince

**Summary:** "Look at me, Harry." Harry shook his head. "Or you do it, or I'll kill myself." Harry opened his eyes at once and grabbed Tom's wrist to keep him from doing it but then his eyes found Tom's...

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them! and if you don't know the greek and roman mythology go google it!

**Beta:** none

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling, and Medusa belongs to the greek and roman mythology

******Prompt by **YumeNoTsuzuki

**Pairings:** HP/TMR

**Warnings: **Minor Character Death, References to Atempt Suicide, Self Harm, Male Slash, Attempted Murder, Stalking

**Ner words: **2,011

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

Harrymort Prompt Friday 19 October II – Harry as the Serpent Prince, son of Medusa and Tom as an overly-ambitious young orphan who is drawn to the powerful, beautiful prince. All for his own purposes, of course. 

* * *

The snake haired woman hissed in pain, she was so killing that damn human for daring to give her this pain. Why would someone like her succumb to this weakness and pain for an heir? She was the great Medusa, she didn't need a hatchling.

The baby cries made Medusa want to kill the baby at once, but when she looked at the baby, his beautiful but deadly green eyes, he didn't turn to stone she did.

–HPF–

Serpent Prince found the new sunglasses that humans created were what he most needed; he wanted to be able to look at people without turning them to stone. He already had enough human statues at home already. Some of those people where people who he had fallen for and although he had kept his eyes close most of their dates there had always been that one time that he had open them for a mere second.

Harry entered his bedroom and looked at the statue there.

"Hello mother." He said to Medusa giving birth's statue, looking at her arms where once had been her just born baby. Where had been Harry that she was trying to kill.

The prince sighed sitting next to her. Being Medusa's child had given him her powers but also immortality. Although, not her ugly face or bestiality. He cared for people, so unlike her if what he read about stories from her time in the humans Greek mythology had been true.

Not more than once Harry wondered who is father was, but with his mother's stonying he had destroyed all the information he could get about that man, and none of his aunts had been willingly to talk to him. Actually after making sure he was old enough to take care of himself they had left him alone and never visited again. Harry didn't blame them after all he could kill them just with a glance but… it had been centuries, not even a visit once?

Harry sighed putting his head in his hand. He had tried to take his eyes from his face once… they had just regrown (quite painfully too). He had tried to look at himself in the mirror… he had become blind until his eyes regenerated (again). He had lost count at the amount of times he tried to commit suicide, since drowning to threw himself to the front of a train. Harry had lost count to the amount of scars on his body because of all his tries to become 'normal', but he never had and because of that he was alone for life.

–HPF–

Harry was walking tough London when he heard the cries of pain and sighed going see what was going on. Might as well help the person in pain.

There was a boy, he must have been like 7, being beaten and kicked by a man that was fatter than any man Harry ever saw, he was blond and had shabby moustache. Harry sighed; he seriously didn't want a man like that on his collection.

"HEY!" he called, he just couldn't let the boy be hurt, an old friend of his would call it his saving people thing. Actually he had met Hermione in a similar case. When she had been about to die she had asked him to let her stay with him on her favourite place of his house forever, Harry had taken her to the library, had sat her on her table and then had looked at her for the first time.

The man turned his head to Harry, while the boy shrieked away from the monster.

"I'm teaching this freak it's place." The man sneered.

Harry nodded, nonchalantly. The man turned to hurt the boy again. Harry approached and put his hand on the man's shoulder, the man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked at the boy and then put himself between the two and looking at the beast he took his sunglasses.

"I'm sure we can talk this out, mister…?" he asked as the man stoned. "Excuse me, I'm talking with you." Harry said, always amused at the lack of reaction people had when they saw his eyes. "Oh well… if you really don't want to talk I'll just take the boy home."

Harry put the glasses and turned, looking at the boy. If he expected a freaked out boy, he was wrong. The boy was looking at him with a share between admired and greed. Harry frowned tilting his head to the side, this boy was strange, a normal person would freak out at seeing someone be turned to stone.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

The boy nodded and Harry kneeled before him and, after the boy climbed to his back, he stood and walked away.

"Wait." Harry had to contain a shiver, the boy's voice was so smooth… "Are you just going to leave him there? What will happen if someone finds him?"

Harry looked at the man, sneering.

"I already have enough statues of monsters like him, all of them more pleasantly looking than him."

"Then why won't you destroy the statue?"

Harry pondered on that. It had merits; Harry could give the boy that. Approaching, he kicked the statue legs, making it fall and break into tiny little peaces.

"Better?" he asked the boy while walking away.

"Much." The boy hissed on his hear and Harry couldn't contain his shiver and it wasn't a scared shiver.

Harry left the boy at the closest hospital who immediately took care of him and left, making sure to destroy the cameras with his eyes before leaving, just to make sure to not leave any image of himself behind.

The boy would be safe, he didn't need him anymore, and the boy was seven, even if he told the truth people would just think that it was his imagination joining his memory. It was normal in cases that kids saw people die right in front of them, although in some cases Harry wondered if it was the truth.

–HPF–

Harry sighed looking at the journal in his hand. There was this party that he wanted to go but… what if his glasses were forbidden? He could always take his eyes again and just say he was blind but… he wasn't looking tough for the pain that it would give him.

It was a party celebrating Lady Medusa, her son, the Serpent Prince, had to be there!

–HPF–

Entering the party had apparently been pretty easy, some people looked at him oddly for the sunglasses but besides that nothing. Harry approached a statue with Medusa and couldn't help the smirk. They had caught her ugliness, he would give them that.

Harry could hear a few men in suit speaking between themselves and one of them run away. Harry looked at the place where they are wondering what was going on. When he didn't say anything odd he went on and entered the place where everyone was. There was some old Greek music in the background and even were a few people dancing.

"Why don't you just stone them all?"

Harry frowned and turned to the voice and saw a teen not yet a man but too old to be a teen.

"Excuse me?"

The man smirked, picking a glass of whiskey as a waitress passed by and sipping it.

"Aren't you too young for that kind of drink?"

"I'm 23." The man hissed and Harry raised his hands in a peace position. The man took another sip, Harry noticed the man wasn't looking at him. "Besides I was the one who organized this feast."

Harry picked a glass himself when the waitress passed.

"Good for you." Harry wondered why he was still here. This man knew what he was…

"To found you." Harry looked at the man at once, who was looking back.

"And why would you want to find me?" Harry clapped himself mentally for not letting his voice shiver.

The man took his time sipping his drink and looking at the people on the party.

"Because I wanted to see you again. I wonder… if you permit me, who are you? In all the mythologies that I looked into, only Medusa had your power."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I'm a mere teen making a school essay."

The man smirked, Harry found himself wanting to touch it. How long had it been since he had been with a person?

"Is She your mother? I read a few scripts from Her sisters where they mentioned the Serpent Prince." Harry eyes widened and he looked at the man, scared. "And before you ask. Their dead."

Harry nodded and looked the other way.

"You were the boy, weren't you?" the man raised an eyebrow in question. "The one I saved from the fat blond monster?"

There was a silence and Harry noticed that the music also stopped for a few minutes while the musicians took a 5minutes break. When they started again, the man spoke.

"You just left."

"I would kill you if I didn't." Harry answered. He had done the same his aunts had. He hadn't checked on the boy not even once, he had even forgotten him.

"So there isn't a cure for it?" the boy now man questioned.

"No, it's for immortality."

The man nodded and Harry looked at him tough his glasses, he wanted to be able to understand the boy colours.

"It's the hair black?" he found himself ask.

The man looked back and smirked.

"Yes, I have black hair, just like you. Although mine is tameable."

Harry blushed and the boy eyes shone.

"And…"

"My eyes are dark-grey." Harry nodded and turned the other way, willing his blush away.

"I want you."

Harry tensed.

"What if I refuse?"

"I won't accept a no."

Harry eyes widen at feeling a hand on his lower back and felt a face next to his and closed his eyes at once. Breath appeared on his ears, giving him goosebumps.

"I want your power as my army and I want your beauty as my lover. I want you there for me, and I want to be there for me."

Harry had a hard time swallowing and he wondered how many centuries had passed since he felt like this, next moment he fled.

–HPF–

Harry looked at the door of one Tom Riddle's manor, wondering what the fucking hell he was doing. When he was going to knock the door opened and there he was. The man moved away letting him entrance. Harry entered with his head lowered.

"I…" A finger appeared on his lips, shutting him up.

Harry felt himself being pulled to the man's chambers and for all the lovers he had taken before none could compare to Tom.

"What's your name?" Harry heard on his ear as they lay on the bed, Harry with a goofy smile in place.

"Harry. Harry, the Serpent Prince."

"Nice to meet you, Harry." The voice said into his head before the lips touched his ear kissing it, making Harry shiver, a hand appeared on his face and Harry let the man touch his scares. "What happened here?"

"I took my eyes out once… they just regrew."

The man hissed angrily and hugged Harry tight.

"You're mine."

–HPF–

Harry looked at his 30 years old lover sadly. He wanted to see him, real see him and not just tough this damn glasses. Tom looked up from his paperwork at feeling Harry's eyes and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I wish I could see you." Harry whimpered.

Tom stood and approached, kneeling before Harry and took Harry glasses from his face. Harry closed his eyes with strength.

"No Tom. I won't loose you. I…"

"Look at me, Harry." Harry shook his head. "Or you do it, or I'll kill myself."

Harry opened his eyes at once and grabbed Tom's wrist to keep him from doing it but then his eyes found Tom's and Tom smiled at him.

"You're mine Harry."

The End!

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	3. Broom Closet

**Summary:** Harry couldn't believe what had just happened to him, he was stuck with none other but the Slytherin's Perfect Tom Riddle. It wouldn't be a problem if it had been a classroom, although it wasn't a classroom but a broom closet.

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Beta:** none

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

******Prompt by **YumeNoTsuzuki

**Pairings:** HP/TMR

**Warnings: **Male Slash, Stalking, Sexual Tension, Implied Sexual Content, Awkwardness, Locked In, Alternate Universe

**Ner words: **780

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

Harrymort Prompt Friday 02 November – Harry, Voldemort/or Tom, stuck in a dark broom cupboard. Involuntarily. XD

* * *

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened to him, he was stuck with none other but the Slytherin's Perfect Tom Riddle.

While trying to avoid his best friend's sister he happened to ran into damn Riddle, opening the first door to his side he entered, pulling Riddle with him, leaning the door, not completely closing it. Sadly enough, when Ginny Weasley passes tough, in her haste to get to Harry, she knocked into the door closing it. It wouldn't be a problem if it had been a classroom, although it wasn't a classroom but a broom closet. And to make it worse, the door didn't open from the inside or even any sound get out of the room – Harry knew; he tried that until Riddle knocked some sense into his head.

Riddle let a grunt of pain. Harry looked at him, worried. Riddle was so tall that his head knocked into the broom closet's ceiling. Riddle glared at him, his legs bending and appearing between Harry's ones, forcing Harry to open his legs, so Riddle could get lower.

Harry moved awkwardly, the legs between his own was making him uncomfortable and, to his most shame, hard.

"Potter, do explain me why we're locked in a broom closet?" Riddle drawled with a raised eyebrow.

How could the bastard look so proper even in such a position?

Harry crossed his arms and looked to the door and the light that came from under it, huffing.

"It's not my fault Ginny doesn't get a hint… It's not like I even like…" Harry stopped suddenly, going deep red.

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry huffed, wishing to be as far away from there as he could.

Riddle moved again and the leg between him brushed against his crotch. Harry tensed.

"Wha… what are you doing?"

"In case you haven't notice, Potter, I'm trying to get comfortable. This is made for brooms not humans. Even if you are smaller than a girl, it doesn't mean that I am. If you feel uncomfortable with this, it's your problem. It was you who pulled us here."

Harry groaned ashamed and looked to the door trying to imagine that it was his uncle and not perfect Tom bastard Riddle there brushing his perfect legs against Harry's crotch and…

"Potter." Harry looked at Riddle at once. Do tell me you have your wand on your trousers." Riddle voice sounded more amused than angry.

Wand? Harry frowned.

"My wand?"

"Yes Potter, your wand."

"I have it on my back pack… that I left at the library." Harry said, adding the last part at remembering it and knocked the back of his head against his side of the wall. 'STUPID.' He thought angrily.

"So you don't have your wand on your trousers?" Yes, definitely Riddle sounded amused.

"I already told you…" a finger appeared on Harry's lips and Harry resisted the urge to lick it.

Riddle moved his leg up, this time touching Harry's crotch on purpose, making Harry moan.

"Then tell me why a stick is inside your trousers?"

Harry paled, he just couldn't believe this.

"I…" Harry stuttered.

Riddle smirked and Harry felt that nothing good could come from that look.

"We better take it out, don't you think?"

Harry eye widen, his cheeks going flame in shame.

"What?" he felt hands on his robe pulling it up. "Hey. Stop it! Riddle!"

A hand grabbed his cock above the trousers and Harry gasped. Damn his traitorous body. A hand grabbed his one and pulled it until Harry had his hand on some kind of clothes material. Harry eyes grew at realizing that Riddle had put his hand on his own cock. He was HARD! And Big.

Harry looked at Riddle taking his hand away at once, his throat tight and dry.

"Do tell me That was your wand."

"Believe me, Potter, had I had my wand we would already be out of here."

Harry blushed at how husky the voice sounded. Before he could answer his face was pulled and he was being kissed.

–HPF–

Tom looked at Potter's drowsy face as his eyes fell close and he fell asleep. Tom get out of the boy's insides and rearranged their clothes, picking the other teen bridal style. Tom couldn't help the smirk. He had been thinking of schemes of how to make the Gryffindor brat his, he just never thought it would be like this; 'locked' in a broom closet. But he wasn't going to let the boy walk away now that he had him, that's for sure.

Tom took his wand from his robe pocket and opened the door. As if he would walk around without his wand.

The End!

* * *

Hi

In case you won't notice: in this story, Tom will be from the same age Harry is. there is no voldemort but Harry still lives with his muggle family

~Isys

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	4. Thomas Lestrange

**Summary:** Molly had knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel that they were meant for each other

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Beta:** none

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

******Prompt by **Kathleen Mcgee

**Pairings:** HP/LV

**Warnings: **Voldemort Rebirth, Male Slash, Arranged Marriage, Dumbledore Bashing, War, Love, Adoption

**Ner words: **699

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

Harrymort Prompt Friday 19 October III – Prompt: Harry and Voldemort relation through others POV

* * *

They had always been an odd group. Since first year when her dear Ron entered Hogwarts and become friends with Harry Potter, she could see the oddity in the two boys. Harry was such a gentleman, always ready to help and so charming but very timid. While the other boy, that was so alike Harry, was everything but timid, actually, his body language called for attention. The two had met at the train station and had looked at each other in silence and then she had seen Harry smile, tilt his head to the side, offer his hand and introduce himself. This hadn't been the oddest of it all, but the bad feeling she had have on her gut when the other boy's eyes lighted and a beginner of a smirk appeared on the boy's lips and the boy took Harry's hand.

As the two grew Molly saw the two going to different houses, but still keep in contact, her son was always groaning about it; after all a Gryffindor and a Slytherin just didn't became friends. But the boy who lived, had none of that, actually Harry had threaten Ronald to stop talking with him if he didn't stop with his stereo types, if what Percy's letter to Molly said had been right.

The young Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, was one of the tops students of the school, and everyone always expected so much of the boy. But Molly could see that not Harry. With Harry the boy was different, as the two grow she could see that the light on the boy's eyes had changed, she could see love in there.

After the teens' fourth year, the headmaster evoked the order of the phoenix together and declared that You-Know-Who was back. The man had reasons to believe that one of the death eaters was keeping the man hidden and tried to make Harry stop talking with the Lestrange boy. Molly that same day had picked Harry and her children and had gone to the Burrow where she had sent a letter to the Lestranges inviting the teen to her house.

Molly had never seen Harry so happy. The way he practically glowed when Lestrange merrily looked at him, Molly just new and she could help but smile. Well Lestrange could be a little odd, and not really know how to act around a family, but the way he looked at Harry as if Harry was the centre of the world…

In the end, Molly, after sending the teens off to Hogwarts, went with Harry's runaway godfather, Sirius Black, to Gringotts and adopted Harry officially, before the headmaster could stop them. That same day she contacted the Lestrange and with her husband went to Lestrange manor.

Mr. Rodolphus accepted them into his manor like a gentleman, and asked for forgiveness as his wife wasn't at home at the moment. Molly and Arthur told the wizard what they saw during the summer and the reason they were there.

–HPF–

Molly contained her tears of joy as she helped Harry into his wedding dress robes. So maybe the Lestrange boy was You-Know-Who, so her son Harry was going to marry him right now, so there was a war going on with no deaths out there, so Thomas Lestrange was climbing in the Ministry… who cared? Her baby Harry was going to marry… TODAY!

"Breath." Harry taunted her.

Molly smiled and approached, arranging his robe's collar.

"Do you think this is a wrong thing… me and… Him?" Harry's voice was small and when Molly looked to his face she saw him biting his bottom lip, worriedly.

"Harry James Potter, I think that if there is someone who can make him feel, it's you. So don't dare let yourself be influenced by old people like the headmaster. You love him and he… well love is a big word… he wants you. So do what your heart wants and marry that nose less, red eyed man and be happy." Harry smiled, nodding. "And Harry, promise me one thing."

Harry nodded.

"Anything."

Molly smirked.

"You'll give me a Quidditch team of grandsons."

Harry eyes widen and his cheeks went deep red.

**The End!**

* * *

Hi

After voldemort lose his body, the lestrange found him and manage to give voldemort a body, the one of a baby. so the lestrange son in this story it's actually voldemort growing up again with a powerful glamour to look after his 'parents'

~Isys

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	5. I won't do it again

**Summary:** Riddle manor was known for being huge, big and spacious, but most of it all, it was known for their rough lord of the house. Lord Riddle was the owner of the house and the thing he most hated was People, so it was no wonder when the man lived alone and refused any kind of visits and even intimidated them.

When the man, dark haired, grey eyed, white sinned, handsome, perfect woke in the middle of night it was no wonder when that left him in a rampage. There was going to be torture. No One Waked Lord Riddle. NO. ONE.

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Beta:** none

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

******Prompt by **Underxmyxumbrella

**Pairings:** HP/TMR

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe

**Ner words: **658

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

Tom wakes up in the middle of the night from random noises near his manor, and when he looks outside his window he realizes a couple of teenagers have snuck into his private estate to go swimming in the lake near his home. He rushes outside to scare them off, but one boy - Harry - is so shocked that he falls off the dock he's been sitting on.

Tom waits for him to resurface again, but he never does.

* * *

Riddle manor was known for being huge, big and spacious, but most of it all, it was known for their rough lord of the house. Lord Riddle was the owner of the house and the thing he most hated was People, so it was no wonder when the man lived alone and refused any kind of visits and even intimidated them.

When the man, dark haired, grey eyed, white sinned, handsome, perfect woke in the middle of night it was no wonder when that left him in a rampage. There was going to be torture. No One Waked Lord Riddle. NO. ONE.

The lord dressed up immediately, angrily and ran outside. There was a couple of teens on his lake playing off. How dare they?

"HEY" he snarled. All the teens looked up and ran off. Well, all but one. One of them, a dark haired teen fell from the dock where he was sitting. Lord Riddle sneered as he watched the red haired teens ran off, as he counted them he noticed that was missing one.

Lord Riddle frowned and looked around for the last one. And then he looked at the lake. Why hadn't he resurfaced?

Lord Riddle raised an eyebrow. It was what? A full minute? Four?

Lord Riddle eyes grew. Could the little shit don't know how to swim?

Riddle sneered and approached the lake taking his shoes off and jumped in. Just like he suspected, the boy was at the lake bottom, trying and failing to swim, only succeeding in sending himself lower.

Riddle sneered and swam to the boy, grabbed him (could the fuck just stop trashing around?) and started to swim to the surface (fuck the little shit was going to make the two get drowned).

At the surface the boy started to gasp in air. Riddle sneered at the boy, didn't believing that he had just saved the brat. The brat was dark haired and although it was wet it was stuck in all directions, he had big round glasses and the most vivid green eyes. Riddle noticed that the brat was shivering.

Riddle sneered and took the boy to land taking him to his house and led him to his fireplace to get warm, while pick towers to dry them. The boy put the tower around him, where he stood next to the fire, the red of the fire lightning his hair and giving him a sexy look. The boy was still shivering as he looked at him, probably afraid.

Riddle frowned and approached, seeing the brat tremble and trying to move away. That didn't go right with Lord Riddle, he knew that people were scared of him, but he wasn't trying to scare him.

"What you did today was really stupid."

"I'm… I'm sorry sir. I won't do it again. I…"

Riddle sneered. Those vivid eyes looking at him. "What's your name?"

"Harry…" the boy answered scared.

Riddle nodded and walked the next step, kissing the boy. Harry (wasn't it?)'s eyes grew, but he didn't move, he didn't even tried to back away.

-HPFN-

In the morning, Harry was gone. But that night when Lord Riddle went to bed he heard something on the lake, frowning he went to the window and looked outside. By the lake was a dark haired boy looking right back at the Manor. Riddle was sure that he could see a smug look on the brat. Lord Riddle went outside and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do it again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy smiled up at him.

"How would I be punished if I didn't return then, my lord?"

Lord Riddle smirked, and showed the way to his bedroom. He knew that Harry would continue coming.

Maybe, maybe people weren't that bad. Lord Riddle looked at Harry, or maybe just the brat, at least he made entertaining noises when he was torturing him.


	6. The Library Friendship

**Summary:** He was 'different' and he didn't deserve to be treated like perfect 'normal' people. Harry never really understood why he wasn't normal, what made him different from normal? Besides the odd things that happened around him, what really did make him different?

"You're a wizard, just like me."

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Beta:** none yet

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

******Prompt by **YumeNoTsuzuki & nes_sly

**Pairings:** before HP/TMR

**Warnings: **Child Abuse, Alternate Universe, Timeline - before Hogwarts, before slash

**Ner words: **1,706

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

Prompt: _Harry's days are always the same. Get away from the Dursleys' as early as possible after making their breakfast, then wander the streets all day to avoid going back. One day, he discovers the wonders of public libraries and becomes fascinated with the world of books about magic. Each day, he goes back to read until he notices that he's never quite alone in there. An older boy, with dark eyes of unimaginable depths, is always glancing up at him from above strange books about brewing potions and taming dragons. They never talk, until Harry accidentally uses his magic when he falls off a ladder while trying to reach a book._

___My name is Tom Riddle," the boy says, offering him a hand to get back up. "And you are a wizard, just like me."_

* * *

Harry Potter is a ten years old boy like any other kid is age, he was dark messy haired, small and had round glasses that hide green bright eyes. Or he would be like any other kid is age, wasn't he a Freak. Well at least that's what his uncles said. He was 'different' and he didn't deserve to be treated like perfect 'normal' people. Harry never really understood why he wasn't normal, what made him different from normal? Besides the odd things that happened around him, what really did make him different?

Someone knocked on his door.

"Are you awake?" the voice on the other side asked.

"Yes." Harry mumbled.

"Go make breakfast." The voice then ordered.

Harry stood and left his cupboard under the stairs, already dressed – he had been waiting for his aunt to came open his door for a hour – and hurried to go make the breakfast. As soon as he put the food on the table, his aunt made a signal with her hand for him to scram. Harry immediately left through the back door, when he closed the door he heard his cousin heavy body running down the stairs.

Every day was the same. Wake as soon as possible, make the perfect family their breakfast and then scram as fast as possible. As less time with the Dursleys as possible was the goal, because otherwise he would win a 'few' new bruises.

Harry, walking around Privet Drive, sighed, nothing ever changed around here. It was always the same every day, every week, every month and every year. He wanted something new, he wanted a friend or at least something to change is routine. A friend his cousin Dudley would just scare him off, just like he did to all the others.

Harry looked around, where was he this time? Did he roamed into someplace he couldn't find his place back?

Harry looked at a building right in front of him.

A library?

Harry looked around. It wouldn't hurt to go look around, Dudley wouldn't find him there for sure, the boy hated reading.

Harry walked in silently; the librarian looked up when Harry entered and sneered at his clothes.

"No messing around." She hissed.

Harry shook his head.

"No, madam." Harry rushed to say and looking around he tried to understand where each shelf was. "Madam?" The woman looked up with a sneer. "Is there books for my age?" Harry asked afraid that the woman would just sent him away.

The woman stood and with a smile she nodded.

"Follow me, I'll tell you where they are. But you have to promise that you won't destroy the books or even paint in them. We have papers specialized for that."

Harry nodded promptly.

"I won't madam, I promise."

The woman nodded and stopped before a shelf.

"This is the juvenile side, you can seat here in this table, you have colour pencils in that box, and you have to save them back after using them." She added the last back with a warning and Harry hastened to nod. "If you need, you can use that ladder to reach the taller ones, but be careful, will you?"

Harry nodded.

"Thank you madam."

The woman nodded and turned, leaving him alone. Harry looked to the shelf with wide eyes, were should he start? The Dursleys never let him read books, wouldn't he have strange ideas. Harry approached and picked one at random, might as well start from somewhere.

**–HPF–**

Harry looked up at seeing somewhere appear on his safe Eden. A tall black haired boy dressed in fancy clothes was there. The boy was most likely 13, Harry was sure, he was so tall. The other didn't even look at Harry twice; he just went for one of the shelves, took a book and sat reading.

Every day since then it was always the same, Harry would wake in the morning make the breakfast as fast as he could and run to the library where around 10am the other boy would appear and also sit reading. The two never talked, but Harry liked to think that they were friends and that they spent hours discussing the wonderful books they read in their corner in the library.

**–HPF–**

Damn it, why did he have to delay himself today?

Harry looked back as he run, today Dudley had been fast enough to get to Harry before he had time to prepare the breakfast and so he had to 'have breakfast' with his family. Harry snorted at that notion; they didn't even let him eat at their perfect table. As soon as he was allowed out of the house, Dudley had followed him and grabbed him, the punches immediately following. Harry didn't know how he managed to release himself, but now he was running with his cousin's gang after him.

Harry looked up, the library was there. Harry ran inside and the librarian stood at once at seeing his state and Harry run to behind the woman. Dudley ran inside with his gang and the boys looked around for him.

"What is the meaning of this?" the librarian asked sternly. "This is no place for fights. Unless you want me to call your parents, I want you all out!"

Dudley was ready to open his mouth to the woman but the librarian merely picked her phone looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Dudley sneered and turned leaving with the others.

"Thank you, ma'm." Harry mumbled.

The librarian took a long look at Harry and then made him signal to follow her. The woman took him to an office where she picked a first aid box and cleaned the wounds Dudley had open on his face. Harry bit his bottom lip, containing his moan of pain.

"There all set." The woman said saving the first aid box. "Have you eat? What I'm asking, of course you haven't." the woman picked a cereal bar from a shelf and gave it to Harry. "When you finish it, you can go read. But only after you finish eating!"

Harry nodded slightly and the woman left the office leaving to eat alone. When Harry finished it and putt the empty wrapper to the trash, he left the office, going to his safe Eden. Harry knew that when he would leave the library today, Dudley would either had gone home and told Harry's aunt or would be waiting for him, either way would end with a punish for him.

The other boy was already there. Harry looked to the shelf, he had finished the shelving he could get to, and the others felt too babyish. Harry looked at the ladder and picked it putting it next to the shelf and climbed. His ribs hurt. Harry contained his moan of pain and climbed higher starting to see the book names to choose a few so he wouldn't have to climb again today. Putting three books on a step from the ladder so he could get to them from the floor, Harry climbed down when a shiver of pain made him miss the step and he started to fell back. Harry eyes grew while mentally screaming. No it couldn't happen, he didn't want the pain of falling, last time his uncle had been so angry when he ended on the hospital because Dudley made him fell down the stairs…

Harry found himself sitting on the floor. Harry looked around in wonder.

What…?

Harry stood evenly so he wouldn't provoke any more pain from his ribs.

Wasn't he falling?

Harry looked at the ladder, it was tall, he shouldn't have fell sitting, but on his back… did he really fell?

Harry raised his hands to pick the books when another pair of hands picked them for him and offered them to Harry.

"Hello, I'm Tom Riddle."

Harry nodded numbly, going deep red. Had the other boy seen his freakiness?

The older boy smiled, his deep dark grey eyes that seemed to have seen so much lighting up and making it look like his unimaginable depth was even bigger.

"You're a wizard, just like me."

Harry eyes widen.

"Wh… wha…?"

"I wasn't sure when I met you, but after what you did with the falling from that ladder I'm certain. Are your parents wizards?"

"I… my parents are dead. My father was a drunk alcoholic and my mum was a whore. They died in a car accident." Harry mumbled ashamedly.

Harry didn't know why he wanted to believe. He was a freak and he didn't even knew the boy. But being a wizard would make him special and would mean that Tom would like him and be friends with him, right?

Tom snorted.

"Well, then you're a muggleborn. Don't worry. I'll explain everything to you. Came sit with me. I'll explain you all about our world." Tom said and he put a hand on Harry's back pulling him to the table where Tom used to sat.

Harry hugged the books to his chest and not sure why but he let the older take him. Even if it wasn't real, at least he could play that he had a friend, even if for once. And if it was then he would finally have someone. He would have a friend.

Harry sat and smiled up at Tom. The other sat at his side and smiled back with a calming smile that made Harry relax and lean into the other as the older open his owns books and showed Harry potions and robes and purebloods and magic affections and magical creatures and so much more…

**–HPF–**

When Harry got a letter to Hogwarts it was to Tom that he run at once and showing it to the boy, or was it teen?, with a huge smile in place. He was a wizard after all and he was following Tom. Tom had smiled and pulled Harry to sit by his side and, with an arm around Harry's shoulder, Harry opened the letter for the two be able to read.

"I told you. Your coming with me to Hogwarts. As if I would let something happen to my Harry."

Harry smiled up at Tom and Tom kissed his forehead.

**(The End)**


	7. Good Boy

There's a second part of this where is **smut** in my AO3 account

* * *

**Summary:** They say that when you are about to die you see your life pass by your eyes. Maybe it was truth, maybe it wasn't. maybe that was what was happening…

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Beta:** none yet

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Prompt by **YumeNoTsuzuki

**Pairings:** JP/LE, HP/GW, HP/TMR, HP/LV

**Warnings: **Character Death, Killing, Alternate Universe, Slash, Challenge Response, Character Goes Dark

**Ner words: **1,114

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

_Tom Riddle was tall, handsome, smart and very nice. He was also apparently just a figment of Harry's imagination, because nobody beside him could see the dark eyed Slytherin._

_Voldemort is cold, cruel and wishes for nothing more than Harry's imminent demise. He is also very, very real._

_Now, facing death before those red, intense eyes, Harry wonders if he could fall in love again, this time with someone who isn't a manipulating, lying ghost from fifty years past._

_(I don't know, whatever. Just Harry being confused and aroused and under threat of death at wand point, please.)_

* * *

They say that when you are about to die you see your life pass by your eyes. Maybe it was truth, maybe it wasn't. maybe that was what was happening…

You see Harry James Potter was the heir of the noble house of Potters, the heir of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter, née Evans and their only son.

As Harry grew he had heard of war. Of Light and Dark. Of The Dark heartless Lord that killed people mercilessly.

As Harry grew he had known a man. A tall, handsome, smart and very nice man. He was dark haired, dark grey eyed and very possessive of Harry. But with time the man didn't grew and his parents told him that it was time he stopped having imaginary friends. Harry had been fourteen at the time, the time he had found that his dear friend was nothing but a figment of his imagination.

Harry had stopped talking with his friend, even if he still saw him. With time Tom stopped talking and in the end he just disappeared. A part of Harry had died that day. He missed Tom, even when he didn't talk to Tom, just the fact that he was there made him felt better.

Of course Harry didn't had time to think of that. War was going on and he was studying to become an Auror like his father to defeat the monster who had killed Harry's mother when Harry was still a baby. Harry had heard his parents talk about that, Harry had been lucky to not been killed as well. Maybe Dark Lords don't kill children… but that would be the man mistake. Or at least that was what Harry had hoped.

Harry looked into the monster in front of him. Those deep red eyes sneering at him as he pointed his wand at Harry, who had run to put himself between the man and his father.

Harry didn't know why but those eyes made him remember Tom. Of when Tom in the middle of the night used to hug Harry into his chest when the teen had nightmares, of when Tom called Harry his Harry, of when…

Harry squirmed uncomfortably, feeling thankfully for the Aurors robes or he would be spotting an awkward arousal. He shouldn't be feeling like that at face of death. He should be angry, he should… Harry didn't know but anything but this, right?

It had been so long since Harry had thought of Tom, why did those blood red eyes made him remember an imaginary friend? He wasn't even gay! He was engaged to Ginny. And his father was happy about him, why wouldn't he? The girl was smart beautiful and…

And why damn it, was he losing his arousal now? It was his fiancé he was thinking of after all…

Harry looked at his wand in the man's hands. If he could get it back maybe…

The man approached and the Dark Lord's wand touched Harry's forehead.

Why does everyone have to be taller than him?

Harry closed his eyes and awaited the death curse he had heard so much about.

"What's your name, boy?"

Harry frowned and open his eyes looking at the man who was looking at his forehead. Harry tried to make himself look taller, why the hell was he doing that?

"Auror Harry Potter, heir of the Potter family."

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow coldly.

"Well, heir Potter, what is a young boy like you doing in the war?"

"I'm nineteen." Harry spat.

He was **small**, not young, damn it!

"Really?" The Dark Lord didn't even seem to have heard anything of what Harry said, his eyes on Harry's forehead, where his wand was touching.

Without moving his face and eyes, Harry moved his hand and tried to pick his wand from the man's loose hold. The wand on his forehead pressed hardly, making Harry contain his whimper.

"Can you feel my magic, boy?"

Magic?

Harry shook his head, frowning confused. Did that matter?

Now that Harry thought of that, he used to feel Dumbledore's magic, when was it that he stopped?

The wand lowered from his forehead to Harry's chest and Harry tensed. It was now. The Dark Lord was going to kill him. Harry looked at the man red eyes and couldn't help but think of Tom.

Okay maybe he was gay… at least he body was trying to make him feel that.

"Who is that?"

Harry tensed.

"Who?" he asked as low as he dared so his voice wouldn't sound huskily as he supposed it would sound because of his body traitorous reactions.

"The dark haired, grey eyes teen you're picturing?"

Harry eyes widen and went deep red. The Dark Lord was reading his mind?

"An imaginary friend… It's no one." He mumbled in shame.

The wand disappeared from Harry's chest and a hand appeared on Harry's neck collar pulling him into the man and lips appeared on Harry's ear.

"I suppose your father never told you that my biological name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry eyes widen and he couldn't help but look back at his father fainted body. Why had his father never told him? Did Harry ever told his father Tom's full name?

Now that he thought about it, he didn't… but that wasn't an excuse, his father should have told him!

"Lord Voldemort, that's my actual name." the voice said on Harry's ear making him shiver. Why did that sound so… Tom?

"I Am Lord Voldemort." Harry mumbled, making the connection and he heard a chuckle so alike his Tom but so different.

Harry looked at the man and a wand was offered to him. Harry looked at the wand in silence and picked it.

What was the man working at?

"Your father made you lose Tom, are you going to let him made you lose me too?"

Harry eyes widen and he looked at his father. He had lost Tom and a part of himself because of him. It became a lot more difficult to control his magic, it felt like something kept him from his magical core, because he had lost Tom because his father told him to.

An anger filled Harry's heart.

And he would want Harry to kill the Dark Lord, no, Lord Voldemort, because he was Evil.

Well guess what? Harry wouldn't lose Tom twice. This one may have another face and have another name, but it was his Tom and better yet, this one had a body of his own.

"Avada Kedavra."

–That's it my Harry. Good boy!– a voice hissed into his ear as he was hugged from behind and apparated away.

**(The End)**

* * *

There's a second part of this where is smut in my AO3 account


	8. Love Letters

**Prompt by **Deedee

**Spoilers: **Everything until 5th year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing: **HP/LV

**Warnings: **mention of death, fluff, slash

**Nr words: **1,631

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Harrymort Prompt Friday 09 December – **_Sixth year one-shot. Harry Potter is convinced by Dumbledore that the power of love is the power that Voldemort knows not. He decided to romance/seduce the Dark Lord and see if this supposed power of his can stop the war. He didn't expect to fall for the man he discovered, in turn. Nor did he expect his juvenile tactics to work on the king of seducers._

* * *

_"So he only heard -?"_

_"He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know that you would have power the Dark Lord knows not–" _

_"But I don't!" said Harry, in a strangled voice. "I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people or - or kill them -" _

_"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you." _

_Harry closed his eyes. If he had not gone to save Sirius, Sirius would not have died… More to stave off the moment when he would have to think of Sirius again, Harry asked, without caring much about the answer, "The end of the prophecy... it was something about neither... can live..." _

_"… while the other survives," said Dumbledore. _

_"So," said Harry, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside him, "so does that mean that… that one of us has got to kill the other one… in the end?" _

_"__Yes," said Dumbledore._

Harry woke transpired and sat on his bed with his breath laboured. He couldn't stop dreaming with the last moments of that conversation. It was like something in himself knew that it meant something special.

Harry sighed and looked out the window. There was starting to snow outside, it was almost Christmas. The Weasleys would go home but this year Harry wouldn't go and would stay, he didn't want to put them more at risk than they already were. He would be alone at Hogwarts but he didn't really minded it. Would Voldemort be alone this Christmas?

Harry snorted, dark wizards didn't celebrate Christmas why would the man care?

Harry frowned, wasn't the man birthday on the 31st? Had any of the Death Eaters even knew the day of the man's birthday? Probably not…

Harry stood at once, eyes wide. That's it! Dumbledore said that love was what made him special, what if he tried to make Voldemort feel love? What was the worst that could happen? Voldemort came and kill him faster? At least he tried…

Harry looked to his friends in silence, making sure they were asleep and picket his backpack leaving the dormitory. Harry sat before the fireplace on the common room and started writing on the parchment what he knew about romantic gestures.

Harry frowned at remembering his horrible romantic date with Cho. Tea date was so out of the list…

"What are you doing?"

Harry looked up to see his best friend on the bottom of the girls' dormitory's stairs with a robe and a tired look. Hermione approached and looked to the list.

"Do I wanna know?"

"I'm going to try to court Voldemort."

Hermione's eyes grew.

"You're kidding right?" Harry shook his head. "But Harry… he is…"

"Dumbledore said that love is my secret power. It doesn't hurt to try."

Hermione sighed and picked Harry's parchment and feather.

"You're going to need help then. If you try to court him with a simple tea date you're doom."

Harry blushed and Hermione started to write with Harry looking over her shoulder.

"And when you write the letters gave them to me, so I can re-read them and check them for your spelling errors and others mistakes you may make."

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Thanks Hermione." He said when she gave him the parchment back and stood ready to leave. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "For helping me and not thinking I'm crazy."

"You're my friend, Harry; if I'm not there for you when you need it I could not call myself you're friend."

Harry smiled and Hermione left, going to bed.

**–HPFN–**

Voldemort woke on the morning of the damned day of 31st December 1996 only to see a white owl offering its leg where a letter was, a package on the other. Voldemort frowned and picked the letter checking for any curse before opening it.

_Dear Voldemort_

_Every year on my birthday I receive a birthday letter and a present, so I thought that even Dark Lords deserve to be given a birthday present._

_I spent hours and hours thinking what to give you on this day, but then I thought, what's best to start the day but a breakfast on bed? I hope you enjoy my homemade English breakfast._

_Happy Birthday_

_Love Harry_

_Ps. You can test the food for poison, I didn't had any._

Voldemort eyes grew as he looked to the package and, checking for curses, opened it. There it was, just like Potter said, an English breakfast.

**–HPFN–**

Harry looked at Hermione showing one shirt and then the other with a questioning look. They were buying Voldemort a suit, Harry was sure he would look good in a muggle suit and so he and Hermione were going shopping in Hogsmead. Harry didn't knew what was more hilarious, that he was willing to do clothes shopping, if was doing shopping for Voldemort.

It would be the man's third present. Until now no prove that the man had been receiving the presents or that he had even been opening them was shown, but at least it kept him and Hermione amused. On the second present Harry had sent the man a batch of homemade cookies. Hermione had said that if Harry was capable of cooking why not use that to his advantage and try to 'prove' that he could take care of the man? Harry had almost choked but had done it anyway.

"I prefer the white one, Harry. And with the black suit…" Harry and Hermione snickered.

They were having way too much fun in this.

**–HPFN–**

_Dear Voldemort_

_Everyone deserves to be loved, even if only once, and you are no different. I'm trying to say with this that I want to love you and want you to love me back._

_Do accept these lilies as a proof of my courting attempt. (Hey, I'm a male teenager, do not expect a whole poem from me!)_

_Love Harry_

Voldemort looked at the letter in silence as it turned into a bouquet of white lilies.

What was the boy playing at?

Voldemort picked one of the lilies and took it to his face looking at it in silence.

And why did he keep waiting for these monthly presents? What was wrong with him?

**–HPFN–**

Harry sat with Hermione and Ron at the train compartment and looked outside sadly. He was wondering how he would manage to send his monthly present to Voldemort while locked in Dudley's second bedroom. The man would probably think that he had got tired of him and didn't want to love him anymore…

Harry snorted at the notion. Yeah right, as if Harry was falling for the man…

Harry felt a pain in his chest. Well, it felt good to send the man monthly letters and presents but it was not like the man even cared. The man didn't even write back, not even to tell him to stop!

Harry gasped and took a hand to his mouth, his wide.

Oh no… this wasn't supposed to happen! It was Voldemort who was supposed to fall in love, not him! oh no… oh no… oh no…

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and Harry looked up to her. The female teen sent him an encouraging smile.

"Whatever happens, I'll be there all the way!" she mumbled so only he would hear.

Harry nodded, knowing that she knew what he felt and, much probably, before he even knew it himself.

They arrived at kings cross and they left the train. At once they heard screams. Harry and Hermione traded looks and the two took their wands out, turning to the direction of the screams.

There it was, Lord Voldemort, dressed in the black Armani suite Harry had gifted to him, walking to Harry in silence. Harry gaped at the sight, he was right, the suit suited him.

"Harry." The man said.

"H… hi…"

Voldemort looked at Hermione, then took his wand out, pointed it to Harry's trunk shrinking it, and started to pull Harry with him.

"Hey… wha… what are you doing?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you leave with those muggles?" The man looked at Harry sideways. "You started this Harry. You better be able to handle it, because I won't let you go."

Harry eyes widen and he was apparated away before any of the Aurors could get to them. Voldemort did read the letters and received the presents…

Maybe this could work. If he could use juvenile acts to make the heartless Dark Lord starts to feel love then maybe the man had still hope in him.

(The End)


	9. The Dark Age

**Prompt by **DarkSnakeLordess

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing: **HP/LV, HG/TN, RL/NT

**Warnings: **Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Illnesses, Male Slash, second war with voldemort, Torture, Horcrux Manipulation, Character Bashing

**Nr words: **3,469

**Beta:** DarkSnakeLordess

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

_Harrymort Prompt Friday 11 January I – The dark side won the second wizarding war and for the last few years the world has lapsed into what they call the dark age. Voldemort is the leader with his lover Harry (Potter) Riddle as his second hand. This would be about how they rule, their romance and how it affects them._

_It would be awesome (but not required) if Harry and Voldemort had a son together and then you would add how that affects decisions and such._

* * *

Harry James Potter was not a stupid person, actually he was very smart and cunning, so when he heard the prophecy he knew there was more to it than the headmaster wanted him to think. First thing Harry did when he had arrived at the Dursleys was send a letter to the Dark Lord asking for some truce and sending a copy of his memory of the prophecy. Voldemort had agreed on the truce with the condition that the two would write letters weekly. During his six year as Dumbledore showed him memories about Tom Riddle, Harry asked Voldemort about them and at the same time Voldemort explained why they happened, with that Harry started to fall for his parents' killer. And in the end, when Snape killed Dumbledore, Harry knew that things would change.

And change they did.

When the order members proposed to take him from the Dursleys he refused, saying that he was done fighting. Moody had not taken that well and had sent various howlers at Harry, to change his 'mind'. In the end, aunt Petunia had burned the howlers in the fire before they could even start screaming. Harry still remembered the woman groaning that if the boy refused to fight then that was his right. When the order members had appeared on the day before his birthday to move him, aunt Petunia had screamed that they were not welcome into their perfect little house and if their kind obliged teenagers to fight in adult wars then they were forcing and entering her house. It had been fun to see the house's blood wards picking each one of the order members and force them away at his aunt last line. And every time the order members tried to approach the wards they were sent further away from before.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia."

Aunt Petunia had looked at him for daring to talk and then nodded, going to the kitchen.

"Your kind needs a reform." Harry heard her groan as she left.

Harry had spent the rest of the night at the window, looking outside at the order members that stayed waiting for midnight. Harry dreaded the time he would make 17, as they would be able to enter without permission. Came midnight and the wards disappeared, for new ones to rise in its place. Harry frowned in confusion, why would he have new wards? And then he saw goblins entering the wards without any problem and approaching the front door. Harry opened the door and looked to the goblins with a questioning look, as the order members restarted their attempt to enter. The goblins entered and went to the dining room, Harry following them.

"Lord Potter, we were requested to deliver this to you on this day. As well as ward the place where you live against anyone you haven't welcomed in."

Harry sat by the table and picked the parchment the two goblins offered him. Harry's eyes widened as he read a marriage proposal by one Tom Marvolo Riddle to one Harry James Potter. Harry looked up and the goblins handed him a blood quill. Harry couldn't help the smile and picked the quill before signing his name. That same day, Voldemort had killed the minister, taken over the Ministry and married Harry, making Harry a Riddle.

Every member of the order of the phoenix blamed Harry for what happened and Voldemort, seeing how much that affected Harry, gave them two choices: accept the changes or leave England. Harry didn't want to think what would happen if they stayed and didn't accept the changes. Harry had expected for everyone to leave, but the most of the people stayed, maybe because the Chosen One was the husband of the minister, maybe because they didn't want to move, but they stayed.

It wasn't a perfect world, but it was better than it had been before. After various arguments between Harry and Voldemort, Muggles weren't attacked anymore. Muggleborns were taken from their families at birth and in their place was placer orphans, making the muggles believe that those were their babies and so all ties with the muggle world was cut. Muggle studies became mandatory since first year to seventh year, this time taught by a muggle raised, so the wizards would learn what was out there and be able to pass by a muggle if so needed. It had taken Harry a lot of skill to persuade his husband to accept that law. At Hogwarts they were now taught both Light and Dark as both completed each other.

Because it was a Dark Lord who commanded the Magical UK people started to call it the Dark Age, but light and dark alike were seen in equilibrium. Harry and Voldemort. Light and Dark. Love and Hate. Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Ron had been one of the ones to leave the country. Hermione had been devastated and Harry had taken her into Potter Manor. Voldemort had sneered at seeing her there when he arrived from work, but after a cold look from Harry had kept quiet and the next day had merely taken her to the Ministry with him and given her a job as his secretary. Harry had thought that the man was toying with him, but in the end Hermione had the most prestigious job in whole England, as no one else besides Harry was that close and that influential to the Dark Lord.

When Theodore Nott started to visit often Harry started to suspect something was off, but it was that when Hermione started to act like a dog in heat every time he showed up that Harry joined two and two together and couldn't help but laugh. Persuading Lord Nott to accept Hermione as his future daughter-in-law hadn't been easy and, in the end, Harry suspected that his husband had been the one to persuade the man to accept it. Because as much as Voldemort refused to admit it and as much as he and Harry fought and as much as Harry argued that he could take care of himself, Voldemort was there at the end to look after Harry, it was the man's way of showing what he felt and Harry could never get to angry with him for that.

When Theodore and Hermione married, Hermione moved in with the Notts, making Harry's possessive lover very happy… at least if you could count by the rounds of sex they had since she left… Harry was sure he could never look at Hermione's bedroom the same way… or the kitchen table for that matter!

About a month later Hermione was pregnant and Harry had become very happy for her, while in closed doors he couldn't help but feel jealous and broken hearted. You see, Harry was gay and by so would never bear a child of his own. And, although adoption was accepted because of the numerous numbers of muggleborns, Harry couldn't imagine how the Dark Lord would take an idea of a baby.

**–HPFN–**

"Harry?" Harry looked up to Hermione with a smile. "Theo and I've been thinking and…"

The woman bit her bottom lip as she holder her newborn child in her arms. Harry had come to visit her at the hospital as Hermione had just given birth last night.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked amused at his best friend's antics.

"Would you please be the godfather?" she asked in one stride, making it barely understandable.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked down at the baby and then to Hermione.

"I would be honoured."

Hermione smiled.

"Good. Now pick up your goddaughter, Lord Riddle."

With a huge smile Harry picked up his goddaughter. She had barely to almost no hair, didn't open her eyes yet and an almost blue colour to her skin but Harry couldn't help but think that she was the most gorgeous girl he had even seen.

**–HPFN–**

But of course not everything was perfect. In the end there were rebels attacking, trying to get the old ways back. Harry hadn't fought, but helped his husband prepare the defences from the rebels' attacks and preparing attacks to possible hideouts where the rebels could be. One of the first attacks from the rebels had been Nott Manor, where they had killed Lord Nott. Voldemort had not taken that well and made the rebels' attacks his top priority, Harry supposed that it was because Lord Nott was one of the last of the men from his own time, one of his first Death Eaters and, as much as the man refused to admit it, he cared for them. Luckily at the time Hermione, Theodore and little Rose were at the hospital on a check-up for little Rose. After that the three had moved into Malfoy Manor.

Harry knew that most of the rebels were order members, although not all of them and that was why he still hadn't said their names. Some of the members, like Lupin and Tonks had understood that the changes were for the better, Lupin even could get his own job now without any discrimination, and had accepted it. Lupin and Tonks had apparently married not long after Harry's own marriage and had gotten pregnant, they were even about to have their third child. Teddy Remus Lupin was an eight years old boy who was a metamorphmagus like his mother and was Harry's first godchild, which meant weekly visits between the two families, which Voldemort dreaded because it meant that the man would have to act nicely. James Sirius Lupin was a two years old boy, with brown hair and eyes who was Fred Weasley godson. Tonks had admitted to Harry that they were thinking of naming their next child Albus if it was a boy or Lily if it was a girl and that George had already accepted to become the godfather.

"Harry Riddle!" Harry looked from the table and the maps he was looking to with the head Auror for the rookie who had just entered the room, running.

"What is it?"

"Malfoy Manor was attacked, sir."

Harry's eyes widened and, in no time, apparated from the Auror office directly to Malfoy Manor, the great part of being the Minister's husband is that he could do that. First thing he found was Draco Malfoy holding the injured but not dead body of his mother, their wands at their side broken, Harry approached and created a portkey giving it to them so they would be taken to St. Mungos where Draco's wife had just birthed their child. Next Harry found Lucius Malfoy's dead body, Harry sighed and passed though, Voldemort wouldn't take that well… And then he found Ron. Ron was coming down the hallway with little Rose in her arms.

"Ron!" Ron stopped and looked at Harry. Harry offered his arms. "Give Rose to me, I'm the godfather."

It hurt to say that because in that moment Harry feared that Hermione was most likely dead and that he was most likely saying what Sirius had told Hagrid all those years ago. It didn't even pass though Harry's mind that Ron was innocent. There couldn't be a coincidence for Hermione's house to be attacked twice.

"Look at her, Harry. She's just like her mother…"

Harry approached calmly.

"I know. Rose is a fine girl.

"I'm sure she'll become a Gryffindor… and a very intelligent witch as her mother."

Harry tried to pick Rose, but Ron immediately stepped back out of reach and Harry stopped. It wouldn't do to make Ron hurt little Ron, even if on accident. Harry felt his lover presence and knew that the man wasn't happy, if with Ron or with him he didn't knew.

Harry walked around Ron, starting to climb the steps Ron had descended. Ron followed but more to make sure Harry wouldn't jump on him suddenly.

"I can't let you take her from me, mate. You already took Hermione, I won't let you take Rose as well."

Harry hummed. Seeing Theodore's body in the hallway Harry couldn't help but have a sense on déjà vu. Entering Hermione's room he saw her on the floor. She was alive, but barely.

"What do you mean take her from you?" Harry asked as he leaned down to check Hermione's pulse.

"She could have came with me but she decided to stay… for you! And now she's married to a Slytherin and…" Rose started to cry, Harry looked up, tensing, and saw his lover hidden by the door as Ron tried to calm down the baby. "Hush little one, Dad is here…"

Harry looked to his husband who hissed so low that only a Parselmouth would be able to hear.

–Take the girl from him, before I change my mind.–

Harry stood and approached Ron.

"You're right, Ron. Slytherins forced me to stay and then Hermione…" Ron smiled nodding, still unable to calm the girl down. "What if I help you calm Rose down and we runaway together? Like the old times?" Harry felt his throat tightening as Ron's believing and trusting look and, as soon as the man gave Harry the baby and Harry stepped back one step, Voldemort killed him.

Harry looked at his old friend's dead body and then approached Hermione, using a portkey to send her to St. Mungos. Voldemort approached and hugged Harry from behind.

"It's not your fault." The man said, as Rose leaned her head on Harry's chest falling asleep.

"I know…" Harry mumbled, avoiding to acknowledge his best friend death who went mad with jealously.

As they started to leave, Harry saw Voldemort lower and grab something from Ron's neck and save it in his pocket, then Voldemort side-apparated the two to St. Mungos. Harry heard Voldemort say something about calling Lupin before the man disappeared, leaving Harry in the waiting room. As much as Harry wanted the man to stay Harry knew that because of the attack his lover and husband had to hunt down the rebels before their tracks disappeared.

Not long later Tonks and Lupin appeared running, both hugging Harry before sitting by each side of him.

"How's Hermione?"

"I don't know, she was alive but wasn't awake and the healers haven't said a thing yet… Teddy and James?"

"At my mum's house." Tonks said before picking Rose. "What about Nott?"

Harry shook his head and Lupin pulled an arm over Harry, hugging him to his chest.

"Does your husband know that she is your goddaughter?"

"With the rebels I haven't had a moment to come and tell him… besides I never thought that maybe Hermione would…"

As Harry's voice missed, Lupin pulled him to his chest and lap.

"Whatever happens we're here for you." the man said into Harry's head, who nodded numbly.

"Besides, if you'll even need babysitting my mother is just a firecall away… trust me. I know." Harry smiled weakly to the woman. "Even if just for an alone moment with your lover."

**–HPFN–**

Voldemort looked coldly to the rebels, as Bellatrix had just called him after finding them. A part of the Weasley clan was there, what wasn't surprising. Voldemort looked at the Weasley matriarch and then to the kids. Percy, his name was, was one that Voldemort hadn't expected to be a rebel, although the lack of the two older brothers and the twins (Gred and Forge?) hadn't surprised him so much. The older brother had been attacked by a human werewolf and although he didn't turn into a full werewolf he was still considered a werewolf and in the old government he would still be criticized, his wife was a quarter veela, making various people, even Mrs. Weasley herself, think she used her powers on her husband. The second brother was mad for dragons and when Voldemort had allowed dragons in England, him and Rubeus had been headfirst into taking care of the dragons. Although Rubeus didn't like him, he trusted Harry and so it was no surprise that the half giant wasn't here as well. The twins… Voldemort made a face, Harry was their sponsor and there had been a huge fight until he had allowed their shop to reopen and had even sent Rabastan Lestrange to help them with their creations as long as they wouldn't use them on his person. Until now there hadn't been any major incidents…

Voldemort looked to the younger Weasley, the girl, now woman, had dared to kiss his Harry, before he did, during the time he and Harry used to write weekly letters.

"Take them all to the Ministry, Bella…" The woman nodded eagerly. "All minus this one." Voldemort added, pointing at the younger Weasley, who looked with despise at him.

The older Weasleys started to fight, trying to stop him from touching their 'baby girl'. Voldemort sneered at them.

"Your son, Ronald, just died while killing the woman he loves. Whatever you taught your children needs a reform."

The matriarch figure stopped fighting at once when she heard the word died, tears running down her face. Voldemort scowled and looked to the younger Weasley again. They didn't need to know that it was his horcrux that had compelled the man to do it. Neither did Harry for that matter…

When he was left alone with Ginevra Voldemort smirked. Harry didn't need to know… only that she died… besides a few dark curses wouldn't hurt… much…

At the first hit she screamed and Voldemort's smirk widen. This would be so much fun!

**–HPFN–**

When the healers finally approached them, they had said that Hermione was in a magical coma, where she would never wake up, and even if she did her body would be paralyzed and in need of medical attention 24 hours a day. Harry had started crying, not knowing what was worse; death or eternal sleep. Crying for Hermione's half-death, Ron's death, Rose's becoming orphan… it was too much.

Voldemort had showed up then. The man had hugged Harry not saying anything, just being there.

"Lord Riddle?" Harry looked to the person who dared to speak. It was one of the new social workers. The man bowed his head in fear when Voldemort hissed at him. "I'm sorry sir… but Lady Nott made it so if something happened to her…"

"I know." Harry mumbled.

"I need to know if you're taking the child then…"

Voldemort's eyes widened and he looked at Harry who blushed.

"Would you give me a moment to discuss that with my husband?"

The man hastened to step away, giving them some kind of privacy.

"Harry…" Voldemort started, but Harry put a finger on the man lip-less mouth.

"Just listen please. Hermione made me Rose's godfather… I want a child Voldemort. Rose is maybe my best chance of having a child."

Voldemort traded his red eyes to the corner where Rose was sleeping on a pregnant Tonks' lap.

"I'm no father, Harry."

"I know… me neither. But I want a family… our family."

Voldemort sneered and Harry knew he had won. The man looked to the poor social worker, who immediately approached.

"We'll take her."

The man nodded and took a few parchments for Harry to sign. Voldemort looked at the girls full name and then to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know!"

Voldemort rolled his eyes and Harry signed the papers to adopt Rose Harriet Nott, now Riddle.

**–HPFN–**

Harry looked at Rose as she climbed onto the train to Hogwarts for the first time with James Lupin, Albus Lupin and Scorpious Malfoy with her. It had been difficult but he and his lover had made it and here she goes for her first day of school. Hermione had woken six years later, but couldn't move her body, although she could stay sitting and move her arms and head. She still couldn't leave the hospital and because of that Voldemort had moved her office from the Ministry to her hospital bedroom so she could continue being his secretary… apparently everyone else who tried to have her job had gotten themselves dead… and no one knew why…

Harry visited her every weekend with Rose, but Voldemort was the one who visited her daily for working reasons.

"She'll be fine!" A cold voice hissed as a hand appeared on his shoulder.

Harry smiled at his lover and then to their daughter, wondering what would've happen if his lover had won the first time, probably he wouldn't had live on a cupboard… life would've been easier and better. Harry looked back to his lover, but he wouldn't have married his lover then and that single thing justified everything else he had to pass though.

The man raised a hairless eyebrow and Harry just smiled, shaking his head. Voldemort rolled his eyes and picked Harry's face, pulling it up, and kissed him.

**The End!**

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	10. The Big Cat and his Kitty

**Prompt by** DeeDee

**Spoiler:** If you don't know the HP books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/LV

**Warnings:** Creature fanfiction, neko!fic, slash, slight lemon, dark thoughts, minor character death, depressive thoughts, dominance, master/cat, character bashing(Dumbledore)

**Nr words:** 5,701

**Beta:**.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Meow\ (Cat-Tongue)

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Memory / Letter / Journal / Book / Newspaper_

Location / Time Change / Date of Time

* * *

**_Harrymort Prompt _****_Friday 02 February_**_ – You know all these fics where either Harry or Voldemort get turned into a cat and the human takes care of the cat and they fall in love? Let's try something like that, but a little bit more different._

_Harry and Voldemort both get turned into cats almost at the same time, in different circumstances. They run away in order not to be found by the others, and they end up meeting._

_They go on talking about their problems and helping each other, without knowing who the other cat is, and finally find a solution._

_They both re-transform at the same time._

_How will they react to the fact that the most helpful, understanding person the world is actually your mortal enemy?_

_Please write more than 2000 words, if possible. Thank you!_

* * *

Saturday, 29 May 1993

Harry couldn't believe this. How did Lockhart got Ron's wand anyway? Honestly Ron! Harry looked as the man pointed his wand at him and put his arms around his head and run the opposite direction, down the tunnel as that was the only way away from the man, his fraud professor.

"Obliviate!"

Harry heard a clash, followed by a gasp and then a spell hit him in the back. Harry fell forward on his knees and his body started shivering. Everything hurt. Was it supposed to hurt so much? PAIN. Why did it hurt? It felt like his hair on his skin starting to grow incredibly fast and it hurt so much… Wasn't he supposed to be losing his memory? His hands and feet started to hurt as they shrank, followed by his arms and legs… what the… his ears started to hurt… his head hurt… his clothes become too big… why did his bottom hurt? PAIN. He heard something falling and looking down he noticed that it was his glasses. Oh no… this wasn't good. This was not good at all! From all the Pain he had endured so far at the hands of Dudley, Voldemort, Quirell, Malfoy, Aragog and that damn tree… Harry would even endure his uncles punishment as long as he would be back to normal!

Harry heard a voice… Ron's voice!

"HARRY!"

Harry got out from inside his clothes and looked to where Ron was supposed to be. There was a landslide between him and the other two.

/RON!\

"Harry! Can you hear me?"

/Yes, Ron, I'm right here!\

"Harry if you can hear me, I'm going to move some of these rocks to be able to pass to your side, okay?"

Harry frowned, why couldn't Ron hear him? He was right here!

"Interesting place… do you live here? And what is this torment that you keep talking about? Is it a God? This Harry?"

"No…" Harry heard before there was a huff and a dead weight fell to the rock floor so hard that Harry could feel the earth move under his hands and feet. "Harry, Lockhart lost his memory, the wand backfired!"

Harry hummed, but it sounded more like a meow to him than an actual human sound. Why couldn't Ron hear him? And if the wand backfired what spell had hit Harry? Harry looked down as he thought only for his eyes to grow. In the place of his hands there were paws, dark furry paws. His eyes grew. That's why Ron didn't hear him. Harry wasn't talking… he was meowing!

Harry turned around and looked to his clothes, they were huge! Or was he small? He approached step by step and went to his pockets until he found his wand. Harry looked down at his furry paws and then to the wand with a disgusted face.

/I can't believe I'm going to do this.\ he meowed before grabbing the wand with his mouth.

He run deep into the tunnel, maybe he could still save Ginny. He had to try! Even if she was a little odd. The Weasleys would never forgive him if he let something happen to their baby girl.

Apparently being a cat helped as the Chambers magic recognized him as an animal and let him in without the need of anything special. Seeing Giny laying down on the floor Harry run to her, dropped the wand next to Ginny's body and started to try to wake her with his face against her face, calling her name over and over.

/Come on… wake up!\

And Harry found himself licked the girls cheek… Yuck! He couldn't believe that he had licked, kissing his animal mind supplied, his best friends baby sister on the face.

"What an interesting surprise…" Harry gasped as he felt warm hands grabbing him around his belly and pulling him up into a warm chest. He tried to squirm off. He had to help Ginny! And then sinful fingers started to touch his back and Harry found himself a purring mess. "I wasn't expecting a cat to follow us down here. Harry Potter maybe, but a small kitty?"

'Kitty?' Harry's mind questioned, his eyes growing.

Harry hissed at the insult. He was 12 almost 13, he was no kitty. He was certainly a cat, thank you very much!

There was a warm chuckle that made the chest vibrate against Harry's cat ear and the sinful fingers started to massage his back again.

"Don't worry, little one. Everything will go all right, you'll see."

Harry heard a low vibrating sound coming from his chest as he found himself with his back on one of the stranger's hands while the other hand was massaging his belly. He was purring. He was fucking purring!

Harry opened his eyes to look at the stranger, he had black hair, that much he could understand. Damn why was he still half blind? How would he pass as a normal cat if he needed glasses? Wait a moment! Pass as a normal cat? He didn't want to pass as a normal cat! He wanted to go back. To be Harry. To save Ginny… right?

Harry turned around, the hand under him now holding him on his belly, as the other petted behind his ears… yes… right there… NO, Ginny. Harry looked to the red heap that was Ginny's fiery hair to notice that her pale face was whiter than it should. He had to help Ginny! He had to… the stranger! He could help her! Harry turned his head up and mewed pitifully to the other one. He didn't knew exactly what to do. Only that this was a wizard and he could help Ginny. He could help them!

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." The smooth voice said amused. Before walking away to the side contraire Harry had came from and Harry saw a hole appear in the wall, before the stranger put him there. "You follow this tunnel and it will take you up to the Slytherin common rooms and to your master. Don't you worry. The girl will be fine with me."

Harry looked back to the small tunnel that went all the way up. He supposed he could climb it with his claws… and then to the stranger, licking his hand.

/See you up there.\ Harry said happily before climbing.

Not even once it passed through Harry's mind that there was something wrong with the wizard that was holding Harry's wand in his hand.

**–HPF–**

Sunday, 30 May 1993

By the time Harry finally managed to get to the common room it was sunrise. Who would have thought that climbing would be as difficult as it had been? Panting like mad Harry moved to the fireplace by the corner to warm himself and relax a little. Damn he was tired. It was even worse than running away from Dudley and his group! Maybe he was out of practice? Yes that was it. Out of practice. He only needed to practice more and… Harry found himself yawned, his whole body stretching with the movement as his body tried to fall asleep…

Harry jumped to his feet, suddenly wide awake. Ginny! She should be at the infirmary by now… Harry looked to the wall that was Slytherin's common room entrance. He was in the dungeons! And had at least 3 floors ahead of him to climb! His life suck!

When he finally managed to get to the infirmary he was panting like mad, that was it! From now on he would exercise every day, every morning!

"Ginny… my sweet dear Ginny…"

Harry smiled. Mrs Weasley was there! Running inside the infirmary he was met with the entire Weasley clan around a bed, but there was something wrong with his picture. Everyone was holding each other while crying and Ron was grabbing Harry's robes that he had left in the tunnel as if for dear life. What the… and then Harry saw Ginny as he approached. There was a white cloth over Ginny's body that hide her whole body… including her head. He didn't need to be able to see perfectly to know. He had failed. Ginny had died anyway. He had not been much of a help. He had failed the Weasleys! He… it was his fault! If he had stayed and helped that wizard bring Ginny, then maybe…

"Mr. Weasley. May I ask what you have in there?" Harry heard a voice say, and he immediately hid under a bed to hide himself. It was Dumbledore. The man would know that he was him and would turn him back and send him off to prison. Harry was sure of it!

"Harry's things. He… Lockhart hit him with a spell you see and… I heard him moan in pain and then… nothing. He was gone. This is all that left. Harry's gone." Ron mumbled.

Harry took a step forward only to took another back as he heard Dumbledore move.

"I see…" the man said approaching Harry's clothes to look at it with inquisitive eyes.

Harry frowned. The man's tone. He seemed like he didn't even care. It was like he was happy that Harry was dead! Harry took a glance at Ron once more, who hugged his clothes tighter. He wished he could see his friend's face but…

'I'm sorry Ron.' He thought before turning around and running away. He didn't deserve to be turned back. He had failed them. He had failed Ginny. He had failed Hermione and above all he had failed Ron who had been counting on him. They would be far better without him.

**–HPF–**

Friday, 11 June 1993

Harry entered the red train and run inside a compartment into a corner where he wouldn't be found. His belly grumbled in hunger but he refused to move. He had failed his first best friend, how could he think of food?

Of course Harry had heard the news. The stranger had been Voldemort. And he had a body now. A full fledge body if Harry recalled correctly.

How could he had been so stupid?

Of course Harry had stayed hidden as he heard Hermione and Ron talk. He heard as Ron told Hermione everything that had happened and how Hermione had come to the conclusion that Voldemort had kidnapped Harry. Ron had tried to argue of course… but Lockhart had used a erasing memory on Harry right? It was most likely very easy for Voldemort to make Harry think he should go with him and had stripped Harry of his clothes because of any tracking spells. He had even probably taken Harry's wand because he didn't have one of himself.

Harry had to give it to his best friend. Hermione really was smart. But it still pained him that even after everything he done they still were ready to do anything for him. He didn't deserve it. That was the first rule Uncle Vernon had taught him and a rule he had forgotten before. But no more! It was time he remembered it. Harry wasn't worth it. And Ron and Hermione better get used to it.

His belly grumbled again.

And then a cup appeared on the floor before him with food. Harry looked at it with wide eyes. FOOD! His instincts were telling him to eat but…

"You must be hungry. I haven't stopped hearing your belly since I arrived." Harry looked up to the voice. He could not be able to see well, but he recognized that hairy brown hair.

Harry tried to step back and hissed. It was just his luck. He had to find himself in the only compartment with Hermione.

"Don't worry it's not poisonous. It's good. See? Foooood." The girl said trying to sound appetizing.

Harry looked up to her and then to the cup with what probably was the remains of her breakfast at the Great Hall. Tiptoeing Harry approached the cup and licked the tuna buttered bread, that was all he managed before he lost control and started eating it whole.

"Poor little one, he must be really hungry. Where do you think is its mother?" he heard a male voice, but in his anger his brain didn't allowed him to understand it.

"I don't know. Do you think he is lost? Maybe he belongs to one of the other students. Remember Trevor? Always getting lost?"

"Maybe you're right. Just keep it away from Scabers, okay?"

"As soon as he finishes eating I will try to find its owner. I'm sure whoever it is must be worried sick about it."

"Hermione…"

"I'm not mad, Ron… Harry would have helped me."

Harry heard a groan.

"Fine…"

And then Harry was picked up under his belly again. It was such an odd feeling Harry was sure he would never get used to it. And then the cup of flood appeared next to his face and he continued eating, not really caring what those two talked about. The food was good. Harry was sure he was hocked on the tuna from now on. It was just so good!

"No, I don't recognize it."

"Sorry no."

"No Granger."

"Never seen it before."

"Have you tried with the seventh years?"

"Have you questioned the Perfects?"

"No, I'm sorry Granger. Never seen it before."

By the 20 or something carriage Harry had caught on in what his friends were trying to do. Find his owner. Harry could have told them already if they had asked that he didn't have anyone.

"No mudblood. I don't own any black cat. Now leave my carriage before you dirty it any further."

Harry hissed.

Honestly Hermione! Malfoy? He had better standards than that! The boy was a complete pounce! Honestly!

"Come one Hermione. It's not worth it. Let's go." Ron tried to leave but Hermione didn't move.

"You didn't even look at it." She accused Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered at her with disdain and then looked at Harry. Harry could be half blind, but that didn't mean that he didn't understand Malfoy's face.

"Still not mine."

Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat and she turned starting to leave.

"I think I recognize it." Harry tensed at the voice and Hermione turned around at once. "It was in our common room two weeks ago." The female voice continued.

"So he belongs to a Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

Harry saw as the body of the girl moved what only could be a shrug.

"Most likely as our common room is spelled to only open to Slytherin students pets."

"Perfect." Ron grumbled before rough hands grabbed Harry making him gasp and his claws clung to the hands in surprise. There was a whimper that Harry's human mind recognized as Ron's and then he was passed on to another's person. "You take care of it then. No Slytherin will listen to us."

There was movement and by the time Harry managed to move around on the tight grip around him, Ron and Hermione had left, the door closed behind them. Harry whimpered. He knew he had chosen to stay in his cat form but… a pair of hands grabbed him and he was pulled to a face he immediately recognized. Draco Malfoy.

"Are you sure this was the cat you saw, Pansy?" Malfoy asked, too loud for Harry's feline ears.

"Positively."

"Very well then. If until September no one asks it back, its mine." The blond said before pulling Harry to his lap and started to pet Harry's back.

Harry tried to struggle and to hiss or even to scratch those damn… sinful… pleasurable… fingers… that shouldn't feel so good. Maybe… maybe if he stayed as Malfoy's pet…maybe no one would attempt at his life… maybe Voldemort wouldn't try to kill him… maybe he would be fine… and if he got tired of being a cat he could always go to the Malfoy's private library, because Malfoy just had to have a private library, Harry was sure, and find the means to get himself back to his real form… but for now…

"It is so cute." The female voice said.

"I think it likes you Draco, it's purring." Another male voice said.

"Of course it likes me. I'm Draco Malfoy after all." Malfoy's voice drawled and Harry snorted mentally.

**–HPF–**

Friday, 14 June 1996

Harry sighed as the train was almost arriving London. He was laying in Draco's lap with his eyes closed in silence as his 'master' talked with his friends about the OWLs that they had done not even two weeks ago. Harry had assisted to every class his 'master' assisted and took as much attention as any other student. He might be a cat, not kitty damn it, but that didn't mean that he could slack in his school studies.

From time to time he visited Ron and Hermione. The two spent most of their time in the library, they normally hid the books from prying eyes but Harry was just a cat so they always let him stay with them as they studied and so Harry had front row for their less than normal books. Ron studied now almost as much as Hermione did. The two spent hours studying and not just because of classes, but out of classes reasons as well… like those dark books Harry had seen they read yesterday. There was war out there, even if Voldemort was winning and Dumbledore losing. But Harry knew that wasn't the reason the two were so interested in being the best. The two were trying to be the best in order to find Harry. They had never moved on. No one else had ever managed to enter their small group. Some girls had even asked Ron out. Ron had simply said that he had to study. At first the twins had provoked Ron mercilessly, trying to make him return to 'normality' but they fast learned that a studious Ron was a dangerous Ron. Not that the twins had forgotten Harry. Harry had once assisted a fight between them and Hermione, about how could the joke so much considering Harry was missing and Ginny was dead. They had answered that it was what Harry and Ginny would've wanted them to do. The next day Harry had used his claws to write on a parchment and then grabbed it with his mouth and gave it to Hedwig who had stayed with Hermione. The smart owl had flew to Gringotts and a few days later Ron and Hermione had the funds to buy any book they needed and the twins to open the shop they wanted… sadly that had meant that his friends believed even more that he was alive now.

Maybe his 'master' was right and he should start to think things through.

**–HPF–**

Wednesday, 31 July 1996

Harry looked up from his place by the fire as Lucius Malfoy entered. Narcissa Malfoy standing to meet him halfway. Today was his birthday and, has it was routine, Voldemort did a rogue to celebrate it. It was odd as Harry had become numb to it. At first he had wanted to freak out but by now… he wasn't even sure he wanted to return to his human body anymore.

"What happened? You're bleeding!"

"Dumbledore… he was ready and armed us an ambush. The Dark Lord was hit as he managed to send us all away into safety. Of course some of us were still hurt but… the blood isn't mine…"

Harry's eyes grew. Voldemort was hit? Good ridden.

Harry moved around until he was facing the fireplace. Maybe now he wouldn't have to worry that the man would still find him and he could leave his normal life like he always wanted.

**–HPF–**

/Honestly! A BLOODY CAT OF ALL FORMS!\

Harry looked up sleepily as he heard the angry voice only to see another black cat in the room. From this distance Harry couldn't see him straight but he was sure the cat was enormous. Harry stood and stretched while yawning before approaching the other cat. Maybe he could help it?

/Hi. Do you belong to the Malfoys as well?\

/No.\ the voice hissed and Harry felt a shiver went down his back.

So that had been a wrong question to ask. Pardon him, it's not like he has many cats to speak to, you know?

/Then how are you here?\

/Trying to find bloody Lucius to help me.\

Harry frowned tilting his head to the side.

/Help you?\

/Of Course!\ the voice hissed angrily and Harry stepped back as the enormous cat hovered over him. Damn that cat was really big… or maybe Harry was just small. /He has to help me to return to my original form.\

Harry saw dark grey eyes glaring at him with a line of red around the pupils.

/Original form… You're human as well?\

/Of course I am, you unsufe… as well?\

Harry groaned. Great!

/Well… you know… Master is a human.\ he tried, but even to himself his excuse sounded forced.

/So you're a human as well?\ the voice asked, it seemed more lenient now. And he didn't seem as intimidating also. Harry opened his mouth but the cat seemed to sense what he was going to say and beaten him to it. /Don't even attempt at lie to me.\

Harry slumped, sighing.

/Fine. Yes I birthed a human. Happy?\

/Not even close.\ the cat answered before approaching and before Harry could react a mouth was on his neck and he was being pulled up and being carried.

In instinct Harry let him do it as the other cat took him close to the fireplace again, to Harry's nest. As Harry was laid down he moved around into a better position in his heap of clothes, that were actually Draco's old clothes that he had one day found himself trashing and instead of screaming his ears off, like Harry expected, Draco had given Harry what was left of the robe as a present. The other cat laid around him, putting his head over Harry's neck in a possessive manner.

/Now tell me. How did you got yourself into this?\

/Do I have to?\

/Or you tell me or I kill you.\

Harry whimpered and moved closer to the heat behind him before starting his tell. He told him about the Dursleys, the way he was treated, how he didn't want to return ever, about the letters, Hagrid, his two best friends and how everyone looked up to him for him to do what they couldn't do themselves. About how he had to return to the Dursleys, about the house elf that had showed up, the warning and the locking inside Dudley's second room. Then he told how his friend had rescued him and how he had stayed in their house before going to Hogwarts with them. How the professors treated him, like Snape and Lockhart, about how the school had treated him like a god one moment and like a monster the second, how a spell done wrong made him turn into a cat and how he had failed his best friend. By the end Harry was crying. He didn't exactly said names as he didn't want to put anyone in danger but…

/I was raised in a muggle orphanage. I was deemed the son of the devil because of my magic. When a professor came to tell me about Hogwarts he was already prejudiced by the orphanage matron about how I was a bully and always treated me like so. Of course he smiled to me, but it was all fake. My colleagues hated me because I was a mudblood and so I had to prove them wrong with my smartness. I was the top of my class but that wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I stood myself to be a DADA professor, but the professor who went to take me from the abusive orphanage persuaded the headmaster not to. And so I went to move around the globe. When I returned, I was refused again. The excuse this time was that I was too dark and that he had only accepted to meet me because of a mere formality. But he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand how it feels to be like us. To be used and abused by muggles and at the same time by wizards. I want to change that. I will change that!\

Harry closed his eyes.

/But you need your body back.\

/Indeed I do.\ the voice granted into his cat ear.

For a moment Harry pondered if the huge cat had lied but… when he moved to face the cat he could sense the truth in him.

/Why did you told me that?\ Harry asked confused, tilting his head to the side.

The huge cat smirked.

/Because you understand. Why should I tell a lie to make you help me when the truth will do just the same?\

/Why are you so certain I'll help you?\

/Because we are both the same. We both came from the same background. And because when you help me I'll make sure everyone who hurt you will be taken care. I always help who help me.\

Harry frowned. One thing he had learnt while leaving with Draco Malfoy was to never trust that things didn't have a second side of the coin.

/If I'll help you…\ the huge cat hummed. /You vow that you won't kill or hurt in any possible way to me or my friends.\

/Unless you and you friends attempt to hurt me first. You have my word.\

Harry nodded and then stood.

/Came. Let's go to the library.\

The other cat stood and grabbed Harry by the neck again, who grudgingly was carried all the way to the library by the bigger cat. He wasn't sure why he felt like he should trust this cat/wizard, but his instincts told him that this huge cat was kin. What was odd considering Harry had no family. Maybe the other cat felt the same and that was why he was so lenient with Harry? Or maybe Harry was the only one who felt it because he was cat for longer than the other one.

**–HPF–**

Thursday, 15 August 1996

Harry looked up from the book he and the big cat were reading on ancient runes as 'master' entered the library. Draco had taken it well that a sudden huge cat had appeared and seemed not to leave Harry for a minute. But then again Draco had tried to hook Harry with a dozens female cats and none of them had got his attention what made his 'master' win the wonderful thought that Harry was gay. Honestly! He wasn't gay… he just didn't appreciate female cats, that's all…

His 'master' looked at him and big cat with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that your idea of a date? Pretending you can read books?" his 'master' taunted and Harry was sure that if cats could he would be deep red right now.

Big cat turned his back to Draco, protecting Harry's body with it's own and Harry was sure that 'master' rolled his eyes before leaving the library.

/Date?\

/'Master' is of the idea that I'm gay because I refuse to mate with a female cat.\

/So the fact that I appeared only increases his 'my pet is gay' ideas, I suppose.\

Harry groaned but nodded. It was actually quite nice to be around Big Cat. He knew how to talk and when he found that Harry had been studying his classes through assisting to his 'master' classes, he had started to teach Harry everything he should have been taught already (at least according to Big Cat) and he was a good teacher also. They normally took the time between researching in the library, eating and sleeping to teach Harry. Harry didn't know why, the kin instinct only increased every single day he was with Big Cat and the thought that he could be away from him hurt. And the other didn't seem to mind his presence. Maybe because Harry was a good pet? Big Cat was very dominant and things had to be the way he said, not that Harry didn't fought for his ways to be heard, but without Harry understanding Big Cat always managed his way. As much as Harry struggled and much as Harry hissed… Big Cat would say or do (like that one time where he had found Harry's weak point on his back…) something that would make Harry submit.

/What are you going to tell him?\ Harry looked at Big cat confused, the red line around the dark grey iris more marked than usual. /Your 'master'. You've been with him for years. What will you tell him when you turn. Or you expect to continue being his pet even after turning into human?\

Harry's eyes grew. He had never thought of that.

/I… don't know.\

/When you do, warn me.\

**–HPF–**

Saturday, 31 August 1996

/Found it!\

Harry opened his eyes sleepily. He and Big Cat had been in the library for hours, he must have fell asleep halfway there. Big Cat turned to him.

/I found a way.\

/Good. What do I have to do?\ Harry asked while yawning and stretching. As he did that he completely missed the raw craving look that passed through the other cat's eyes.

Preparing for the ritual was pretty easy, Harry dreaded the actual ritual, fearing the pain that would came with it, but worked as fast as his small four legs let him to prepare the ritual. When it was ready Big Cat started his chant. Harry wasn't sure how that even through he was talking in cat tongue he still used a language Harry couldn't understand a world he said.

The pain came, just like Harry expected. But this time he wasn't the only one whimpering. And when it ended he was too weak to move. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Maybe coil in his nest before the fireplace and sleep… and then he heard a gasp.

"You're… you're Harry Potter!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked up to Big Cat, who wasn't a cat anymore but a man. Harry screeched his eyes trying to see the other better.

"Yes." He said his voice huskily from all the whimpers of pain and lack of actual use.

"You were the cat in the Chamber of Secrets." Big Cat said.

Harry frowned and nodded.

"You were the stranger? The one who told me that he would help Ginny?" he asked back.

Bloody hell he needed his glasses!

"You can't see, can you?"

Harry shook his head at the question and Big Cat approached, pulling Harry's trembling body up to his feet. Big Cat was taller than him, like a head taller, but as he was right next to him Harry started to differentiate the lines of his face.

"You're Tom Riddle." Harry mumbled. "I met your diary… you caught Hagrid."

"I always wondered why Harry Potter never came to the Chambers of Secrets… apparently you came. I just didn't see you. Or didn't see you the way I expected to see you." Tom said and Harry noticed that he still had the red line around his iris.

"The professor… it was Dumbledore wasn't it?" Harry asked and Tom nodded. "Dumbledore sent me to my uncles and when Ron told him that I was dead he seemed… almost happy."

"Dumbledore created Voldemort." Tom said calmly and Harry frowned confused, tilting his head to the side. He missed the lustful look on the other's mans face. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. I Am Lord Voldemort."

Harry thought a little trying to understand why Tom would mention that and then suddenly he understood. Tom's back story coming back to taunt him.

"You killed my parents."

"You were prophesized to kill me."

"I'm no killer!" Harry argued back.

Tom smirked.

"No you aren't, are you? Besides we vowed. I won't touch you and you won't touch me. The prophecy has no more power anymore."

Harry hummed and he felt Tom's hand on his shoulders move to Harry's ears and pet it.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe you stayed far too long in your cat form." Tom simply answered amused, before he grabbed something behind Harry and pulled it between the two and showed Harry. It was a tail… a dark fury tail… Harry's eyes widen. His tail! "Cat ears, cat tail, cat eyes and who knows maybe cat claws as well… maybe you won't need to leave your 'master' after all."

Harry choked going deep red.

"There goes my idea of being normal." He whined.

"Being normal is overrated." Tom… Voldemort? simply answered before pulling Harry's head up by the back of his neck and kissing him.

Harry knew this was wrong. Off course he knew… but… he couldn't help but submit into the kiss. When Voldemort finally pulled back Harry was panting, his face deep red as he realized a little detail. They were both completely naked… and hard.

**–HPF–**

Saturday, 15 December 1996

Harry looked up as Draco entered Malfoy Manor followed by Ron and Hermione. The two approached Harry at once and hugged him, Harry hugged them back with a smile before approaching 'master' who limited to scratch his ears, making Harry shamely purr, before smirking and walking away. Harry turned to his two best friends and gave them a tour of the house.

That night when Harry moved to his nest, a huge bed in a green room, he hugged Draco's old robes to his chest. And later when his lover moved in with him, the old robes were taken from his grasps and he found himself mounting his lover. Not that his dominant lover ever gave him the control. No. Harry was the submissive one and although Harry was the one on top right now, the dominance was only fake. They both knew the one who was real in control. The hands on Harry's hips, the voice in Harry's ear telling him when to move and how to move…

And Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End!**

* * *

I hope this fill is what you wanted Deedee *blush*

I wrote this in four hours and with no beta so it must have a lot of mistakes. (since midnight to 4am)  
Voldemort was called Big Cat because Harry was really small so to him voldemort would look enormous  
~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	11. Blindly In Love

**Prompt by** IsysSkeeter

**Spoiler:** If you don't know the HP books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairings: **HP/TMR, HP/LV

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe - Dark, Divorce, Slash, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill

**Nr words:** 976

**Beta:**.

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

_**Harrymort Prompt ****Friday 26 October** – Blindly In Love_

_(It can be a person blind, or just so in love that is blind to anything else)_

* * *

Everything Tom wanted as a child was someone to be there for him, no matter what. That changed as he grew and matured. He learned that no one would come. Ever. He became Lord Voldemort. He became a better person. But even so he was lonely. So he got Nagini, his faithful pet Nagini.

He won. He had the Wizarding World in his hands. He was the ruler of the Magical Britain... even so there was still something missing and he couldn't quite understand what.

He had everything, what could be missing?

Voldemort strode down the Ministry as he walked to his officer. How could he have everything and still feel so lonely? So...

"Autch"

Voldemort looked down at the body that had just collided with his own and fallen to the floor. It was five years old boy. Voldemort looked around but didn't find anyone. Looking down at the boy again he found dark messy hair, which only could be a Potter, and the brightest green eyes looking back.

"I'm sorry." The boy said as he tried to stand.

Voldemort sneered and grabbed the boy's shoulder pulling him up.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Harry, sir." The boy said, offering his hand and Voldemort noticed that besides for the fact that the boy was offering the hand to his side, the boy had his eyes unfocused. "Harry Potter."

Voldemort lowered down and looked to the boy, to his babyish face, to his simple smile, to his lack of pain face... Voldemort grabbed the hand in his.

"Nice to meet you young Harry. I'm Tom."

He wasn't sure why he told the boy that name. But he couldn't go back now. The boy frowned confused, tilting his head to the side innocently.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tom." The boy said, before he grabbed a bag from his pocket. "Sir do you know where is the Auror office? My father forgot his lunch and my mum told me to give it to him but... I can't seem to find it."

Even after ten years later Voldemort had yet to understand why he had been so lenient with the boy. Maybe the boy remembered him of a part of him that had died a long time ago? Maybe he wanted to protect that side of him. Maybe not...

There was a knock on the door and Voldemort looked up to see Head Auror Potter entering, a teen walking behind him.

"You wanted to see me sir?" the Head Auror and lord of his family asked.

The man had raised his son on his own. Lily Potter and him had had an huge argument and the two had ended up breaking up, the woman leaving Britain. Apparently they had argued because Miss Evans had sent young blind Harry on his own to give Lord Potter his meal...

"Lord Potter, yes, I did." Voldemort noticed as young Harry's head moved to him, his face morphing into one of recognition. It was the first time young Harry saw him... or heard him, as Voldemort, the Magical Ruler. He had met him a few times as he grew, but it had always been Tom and always when the two were alone. "You received my letter, I suppose."

Head Auror Potter palled drastically.

"Yes sir, I did." The man said steadily.

"And this must be young Harry."

"Yes sir, this is my son Harry."

Voldemort turned to Harry whose face was one of confounded.

"Harry would you approach me? Five steps to your left and 10 forward."

The teen obeyed and approached walking around the minister desk. Voldemort could see Lord Potter tense, but the man didn't dare to comment. After all Voldemort was not known for being a lenient person.

"Did your father tell you what my letter spoke about, young Harry?"

"No sir." The fifteen Harry answered, but Voldemort knew that the boy's mind was making the connection. Seeing that 'Tom' had told Harry, on their last encounter, that he would ask his father Harry's hand in marriage. Harry had told him that his father would never accept it. That...

"I sent him a formal marriage proposal between his son, Harry James Potter that it's you, and me."

"I see..."

Voldemort smirked at the little innuendo.

"That's why you are here today with your father. Even if your father is your lord and mentor the laws specifically state that only the one being proposed can accept or decline the proposal. What means that it's your choice."

"I..." Voldemort looked to those unseeing green eyes, so bring yet so... dead. "Accept." Voldemort smirked wider. "Under the circumstances that I will be courted and that my family and friends will be protected."

"It's a deal." Voldemort agreed easily.

It was easy to agree to anything this boy asked. It always had been, even when he had been a child. The boy smiled and leaned forward letting his lips look for Voldemort's ones, who helped him kissing him back. It was a mere touch of lips but it had been there and Voldemort watched as Harry turned around and happily approached his father leaving with the man. It hadn't been his intention to court the boy as he grew up, but it had happened and this blindly love that the boy felt for him was perfect. He didn't care what anyone else thought. That a monster like him didn't deserve someone like him, because Voldemort knew that he didn't deserve. But Harry had just find out that his Tom was the Voldemort that terrorized the whole wizarding world and still had accepted him and kissed him. Voldemort couldn't wait to actually marry him to have him in his house forever. He finally had someone who wanted him and loved him and was too blind to see the darkness in him. It was just perfect.

**The End!**

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	12. Mistletoe

**Prompt by **Kathleen Mcgee

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing: **HP/LV

**Warnings: **male kiss

**Nr words: **1,066

**Beta:**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Memory / Letter / Journal / Book / Newspaper_

* * *

_Harrymort Prompt Friday 10 May – Harry has a dream where he (kiss, what ever) Voldemort and thus starts him thinking that he might have a crush on him. A story of Harry coming to terms with his feelings._

* * *

_Christmas… the season of giving and expect anything else in return._

_The season of… mistletoe… Presents, the season of presents!_

_Was that a mistletoe? Why was it going bigger? Why was it on top of his head? Wha… okay so he was under the mistletoe alone now._

_Great, Harry Potter, forever alone._

_And presents. And give and… mistletoe again._

_A present to you Ron. Another for you Hermione, and yet it's a book. One for you Malfoy because Christmas it's all about redemption… and one for you… Voldemort?_

_Mistletoe!_

_Oh no… he was under the mistletoe giving his nemesis a present. This was not good. This wasn't good at all!_

_Voldemort smirked, why did he had to smirk at a time like that? And leaned down his lips touching Harry's._

Harry woke up panting. What the…? He needed a shower. A cold shower! A really cold freezing shower. Maybe he should go take a bath in the lake, it was frozen there now, wasn't it?

–HPFN–

Why couldn't he take that damn kiss out of his mind? It had passed weeks, maybe even months and he couldn't take that damn kiss out of his mind. He didn't even remembered most of the dream, only that he was under the mistletoe and fucking Voldemort had kissed him with a smirk in his face. Honestly how messed up was Harry? If he couldn't even could stop himself of winning an erection for thinking of a kiss with his parents killer… a kiss that didn't even happened!

That had been odd to explain to Snape in their Oclummens classes. How could Harry explain the man that it was a dream? More like a nightmare… was Voldemort a good kisser?

Harry felt like using Dobby's method and grab the next thing available and bit himself with it while screaming 'bad Harry'.

And then everything with Cho just went downhill… maybe he just wasn't good with girls? Of course not. It was just one in a million, he had just not found the right one… yet.

–HPFN–

Why spacing out during History OWLs to have a vision with Voldemort and Sirius ends up with him with a hard on? he needed to think. He needed…

"Harry… maybe you need to go to the infirmary?" Harry looked to Hermione who was looking at him worriedly.

Infirmary? NO! Not in this conditions!

"I'm fine Hermione. I just need to go to my room and relax." Harry said in his most natural way possible. He couldn't have her understand that he was having… boy troubles?

Oh no… he was getting hard ons at seeing Voldemort torture. He was… he didn't knew what. Only that he just watched his parents' killer torture his godfather and he couldn't help but want to see the man again and be there and…

Oh no. This wasn't happening.

This so couldn't be happening.

Harry James Potter does not falls in love with Dark Lord's.

No no.

His life sucks!

"I need a cold shower." Harry mumbled when Hermione kept babying him.

Ron's eyes grew.

"Hmm… Hermione?" Hermione hummed. "Maybe Harry really just needs a bath and sleep, you know? I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning. It must be the nerves… the stress…"

Harry sent his friend a thankful look and wondered how the other would have reacted if he found out that Harry was turned on by the same person that had killed his parents.

"I… are you sure?"

Ron's face went deep red.

"Merlin Hermione. Sometimes you're so dumb! Harry needs a 'cold' shower, okay? Not the infirmary… and definitely not the healer!" Ron hissed at the teen, pulling her from Harry who practically run up the stairs.

Harry wondered how with all that embarrassing moment he managed to not be able to lose his hardening member. Entering the cold shower Harry leaned against the wall under the water and closed his eyes feeling his body start to freeze. How in hell did he end up like this? First it was a kiss… not it was torture? How messed up was his life? Maybe he liked boys? Maybe if he kissed a boy this all would stop? Maybe…

"If you keep yourself under that cold water you'll die, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Neville as the teen entered the bathroom. Harry closed the water and put a tower around himself. Neville was watching his hands by the time Harry left the tub.

"Hermione was blushing like mad by the time she understood what Ron meant."

Harry groaned leaning against the wall.

"Great. She won't be able to look at me in the eyes without stutter and blush for a while."

"Harry, you know, I know we're entering our teen years and all that. But since you've returned from Christmas holidays you've been taking more cold showers than all of us do."

Harry looked at Neville, blindly.

"Great Neville, now you're giving me advices?"

"Is this because of Chang?"

It would be easier to say that it was Cho. It would make everything so right and…

"No. Neville can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Harry."

Harry smiled, Neville was always so eager to please…

"I think I'm going mad. I had one dream on Christmas night about a kiss with a man and I can't take it out of my mind. It's making me insane."

"How was it with Cho?"

"Terrible."

Neville hummed. Harry wondered what he was thinking, that wasn't exactly the question he had expected from his friend at that confession. Neville approached and Harry tensed when lips touches his. Neville was so close Harry could see him clearly. When Neville moved away one step…

"Girls or Boys?"

Harry frowned and pondered.

"Boys?"

"'Kay. But I won't be kissing you again. Now let's get you all dressed up. You'll going to get a cold with we don't warm you up."

Harry grinned and followed Neville to their dormitory and Harry dressed his pjs, before lying on bed.

"I don't want you to."

"What?"

"Kiss me again."

Neville laughed.

"Did it have a face?" Harry looked at Neville. "The dream?"

Harry nodded and looked to the ceiling of his four posted bed.

"I think I'm starting to go crazy about him. And the worst of it all… I could never, ever, have him… not even under the mistletoe. My Mr. Mistletoe Guy."

The End!


	13. The Belle,the Monster&the Potions Master

**Prompt by **Spinkavampire

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing: **HP/LV

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe - Dark, slash, character death, mpreg, blashing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill

**Nr words: **3,671

**Beta:**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Memory / Letter / Journal / Book / Newspaper_

* * *

**_Harrymort Prompt Friday 10 May_**_ – Voldemort finds out about Snape being a spy. Harry steps in between Snape and Voldemort's wand and pleads with Voldemort to save Snape's life (as he is the only figure that truly acted like the father Voldemort took away from him years before). Voldemort agrees, but with a catch (as any good Slytherin would do). The catch is that Harry must join his side of the war, and he must join Voldemort in the bedroom. I mean how could Voldemort say no to having all that power under his finger tips?_

* * *

**The Belle, the Monster & the Potions Master**

It all started during his fifth year Christmas holidays. On the last few days Severus Snape had showed up at his godfather's family house, Grimmauld Place, and announced that Harry would have extra houses with him. Just by itself it was bad, extra lessons with the dungeons bat? Who would want that? But then… Sirius and Snape wouldn't stop bickering, Sirius wouldn't stop calling Snape Snivellus and… in the end Harry couldn't take it anymore and stepped in between the two. He still couldn't believe that he has stepped in for the man but… Sirius wasn't right in just picking on him.

Not long after that Harry had returned to school and Harry had to go to the 'remedial Potions'. Snape was the same as always, with his snarls and not hiding what he thought of Harry, but even so, Harry knew that something was different… maybe it had been what Harry had screamed at Sirius?

But it had been true. Sirius seemed like Dudley always picking on the weaker boy in the school…

_"That's enough you two! Honestly you're no worse than the Dursleys, Sirius. What did he ever done to you? For real?_

_"And Professor don't. I get it, Occlumency lessons as soon as school restarts. I'll be there._

_"But honestly Sirius, you seem like you're the big bully at the school and is picking on the smaller boy just because you can. You seem just like Dudley used to do to me!"_

Harry felt so bad after saying it, because Sirius had palled drastically and had left the kitchen leaving Harry alone with Snape. Snape had nodded his head at Harry coldly in goodbye and had left. But after that Sirius hadn't spoken a world at Harry. Had Harry gone too far? And now here he was. If people had told him half a year ago that he would be standing here about to knock on a door of the most hated Professor in the school instead of running off to go save Sirius as he had been about to do before he remembered the Professor… he would have called them mad. But here he was… and it all started with an argument between Sirius and Snape.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Snape to open the door with a raised eyebrow.

"I just had a vision where Voldemort took Sirius to the department of mysteries." Harry blurted before he could stop himself.

Snape walked back, letting Harry enter and then went to his desk. Harry sat on a chair, hugging his knees to his chest as he saw the man contacting Grimmauld Place to make sure if the vision was real. Snape was Harry's only option. Only hope of saving Sirius, even if the man wasn't talking to him or doing his job as a godfather.

"Black is safely back at home, Potter." Snape finally said coldly and Harry nodded briefly, not moving a muscle. "Drink this."

Harry looked to the small flask and found that he was shivering, Harry grabbed it between his trembling hands and drank it in one go.

"He hates me, you know?" Harry mumbled as the calming draught started to make effect. "Since I said that… he didn't spoke to me again. And now with Umbridge and everything… I think Sirius contacted Ron and Hermione, or maybe it was Mrs. Weasley… I don't know they just…"

Harry could feel Snape's icy glare and shut up.

"Congratulations on finally putting Black on his place, Potter." The man limited to snarl and Harry looked up at once coldly. "Black was - like you said - the rich kid who had everything he wanted. You are the shinny toy that he was just refused. You're 'broken' and he is brooding like a good spoiled brat that he is." The man continued pointedly. "He looks at you and he sees your father. It's about time he realizes you're not your father but your own person." Harry saw as Snape served two teacups. "Weasley heard your name all his life. Since you entered school he expects you to be the great Harry Potter and now that he realizes that being the great Harry Potter doesn't equally means good fame and money for himself he is backing off." Harry opened his mouth to contradict but Snape glared him into submission. Snape gave Harry the teacup before sitting before him. "For Granger, I saw in your memories that she's been snapping at you for not studying enough - what I have to agree with her - and for not trying harder at your Occlumency lessons. With the weight of being a muggleborn, her grades dropping because she spent more time worrying about you, the whole school picking on her because she believe in you and Professor Umbridge's detention was just the breaking point."

Harry looked to the teacup on his hands sadly.

"So it's all my fault."

"No."

Harry frowned looking up to the man.

"How so, sir?" he asked, adding sir in an afterthought.

Snape took a sip from his own tea.

"Like Weasley, Granger had expectations of you. That you would become a smarter student and someone who would make all muggle raised grow in standard. Instead you put your name in the mud when you screamed that the Dark Lord was back."

"So I should have stayed quiet?"

"No, Potter." Snape snarled. "You should start to make a life out of yourself. You're powerful and intelligent but you idle away your time with nothing but stupid games. And what good did that do to you? You're not even a player anymore. And with your grades you also won't be able to continue potions, so Potter what are you going to do of your life now that you didn't manage to continue Quidditch or Auror?"

"I…"

Harry's eyes grew, not believing how the man was so right.

"If you study enough these holidays you can make an application to the Ministry to do a new Potions OWL in order to raise your grade." Snape hissed, before standing and approaching his desk. Harry looked at him admired. "I can help you fill the application but you have to be sure that you want it, because if you only want to be an Auror because your father was then you're in for a big surprise in life." The man snarled. "Now leave my office."

Harry stood, drinking his tea in one go, and left. As Harry climbed up the stairs he wondered if Sirius really only cared for him because he was James' son…

**–HPFN–**

Harry spent the entire summer holidays locked in his room back at the Dursleys studying Potions. He had two months to make up for a whole year. Every essay he wrote he sent to Snape through muggle mail and it was always returned a couple of days later with a new essay to write and a graded essay. When school started Harry was picked up at home by the order and taken to the Kings Cross platform, not even once Sirius said something, what didn't hurt as much as it had before. Harry was used for people to turn their back on him. They used to do it when he was a child, why should they stop now that he was a teen? As soon as Harry arrived school, Snape pulled Harry apart to his office and helped him fill the application, sending it off to the Education Ministry.

"Thank you." Snape looked at Harry as the green fire returned to its natural colours. "For helping me. No one really cared enough before."

"Don't make me regret it, Potter." The man snarled back and Harry smiled, nodding.

**–HPFN–**

Harry remade his Potion OWL and passed just like he should. It was hilarious how Hermione tried to go back into his life when she noticed that Harry was finally starting to study, but Harry didn't let her. It hurt to say no, but… she was the one who only wanted him if he did what she wanted him to do. He heard Ron and Ginny once that Sirius was still waiting for Harry's forgiveness… it had hurt Harry so much to really realize that Sirius really was exactly like Snape said he was.

Remedy Potions classes continued, not that Harry was getting any better, but it was the only part of his day that he actually looked forward to.

How messed up was he?

**–HPFN–**

Harry looked to Professor Snape as the man suddenly lowered his wand and took a hand to his forearm. Harry felt a sting in his forehead and looked to the man before him. Voldemort was mad, really mad if he was letting Harry feel his anger.

"Stay here, I'll return in a couple of minutes." Snape hissed coldly, before approaching the fireplace and grabbing floo powder and entering.

Harry looked to the fire still active. Would Snape be mad if Harry followed him under the cloak? Harry bit his bottom lip and looked behind to the door and then run to the fire, entering on the last moment.

Harry fell on his knees, looking around he realized he was alone and put the cloak around himself at once. Then he left the flooing room and found Voldemort in all his glory pointing a wand at Snape.

"Of all people you were the only one I hadn't expected, Severus. The traitor in my men was you. I do wonder if it was worth it, considering your about to die a most painful death."

Harry's eyes grew as he saw Voldemort point his wand at Severus who fell to the floor trembling like mad as he was held under the cruciatus.

No… he couldn't lose Snape to. He just couldn't. Not Snape…

Harry run to the middle of the room, putting himself between the two. Funny that this had started with him putting himself between Snape and his godfather and now finalized with him between Snape and his parents' killer. Voldemort looked at Harry coldly, raising his wand as Harry used a protective charm.

"Don't kill him." Harry found himself mumbling.

Voldemort laughed icily.

"And why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I just kill you both, right now?"

"I…" Harry looked sideways to the panting Snape and then back at Voldemort. "I don't care what you do to me. Just don't touch him!"

Harry could feel his magic reacting to that, as if to make it ever truer. Voldemort frowned in thought.

"You're saying that you would do anything… anything at all, if I'll let Severus live?"

"Not killing or punishing."

Voldemort smirked.

"If I'll let him live and if I'll make sure he won't be hurt?" Harry nodded, not even stopping to think. "And I thought you hated Severus. Tell me, Harry, why do you care about a man who spent your whole life hating you?"

"Because he is the only one who ever cared and who's been there for me." Harry affirmed.

Voldemort hummed.

"So… let's say I agree. Until where would you be willing to go for Severus?"

"My death." Harry answered back coldly.

Voldemort smirked and Harry limited to glare back.

"Oh Harry… I have a better idea, something that will make your dead father roll in his grave, not that he isn't already considering you're seeing the man he hated above everything else as a father figure." Harry heard a gasp at his feet, but didn't argue. Voldemort was right. Harry had developed feelings for Snape that only could be considered as a son love for his father. "I wonder… what your friends would say if they found that you're ready to give your life away for one person, Severus in particular."

"I don't have friends." Harry argued back.

Harry was sure that the smirk only grew bigger. Voldemort approached and grabbed Harry's collar, pulling him up by the robe.

"Are you acquainted with the story of Belle and the Monster?" Voldemort hissed. Harry nodded confused and then his eyes grew suddenly realizing Voldemort's point. "Isn't Belle's father an inventor? I think a Potions Master is not very different, do you?"

Harry stuttered not really sure how to answer to that. He had expected torture, being thrown into the dungeons, being treated like a slave… but…

"Potter… don't…" before Snape could manage to say anything more, Voldemort silenced him.

"My price for his life, Harry, it's you sharing my bed for the rest of your life and baring my mark on your arm. Become my death eater and my lover and I'll spare Severus. Refuse and I'll kill you both."

Harry looked to Voldemort's red eyes. Become a death eater… him? He did say he would do anything but…

"I accept."

Voldemort smirked triumphantly and his face lowered, his lips touching Harry's in order to seal the deal. It was nothing like kissing a girl, principally nothing like kissing a crying girl. Voldemort's lips were cold and possessive and demanding and… Harry couldn't say he liked the feeling of his lips on his but… it was like he had always been kissing the wrong person. He should have looked for men before, because, honestly, men were better kissers than girls… or maybe it was just Voldemort. It didn't really matter considering Harry had just sold himself to Voldemort and no other person would ever touch him again, Voldemort wouldn't allow it. And frankly Harry found that he didn't mind the possessiveness, he quite enjoyed it.

Voldemort moved back and looked down at Snape coldly.

"Wormtail!"

"Yes, My Lord?" the snivelling man asked.

Harry looked at him, wondering how he hadn't seen him sooner.

"Take our guest to one of our private quarters, take all potions and possible instruments he may use to hurt himself and lock the door on your way out. After all… we don't want him to destroy our agreement, do we?" Voldemort added the last part looking at Harry with a knowing look. "Now about you. As much as I would like to keep you here… we both know that you need to finish your education. You wouldn't be a capable lover or death eater if you didn't. If I'll mark your arm people will be able to see, so I'll just use the mark that you already have on your person. A mark that link us together and allow me to contact you, whenever you are." Voldemort raised his face and kissed Harry's forehead, Harry didn't know why but that simple touching made him shiver like mad. "I'll see you this Yule, Harry… I'm sure that by then you'll be mentally ready for sharing my bedroom." And with that Harry found himself in a portkey that transported him to Hogsmead.

Harry never felt so thankful of the hidden passages, as he entered the tunnels to return to school. He wondered how different things would be now… that he had sold his soul to the devil.

**–HPFN–**

Arriving Christmas everyone was admired when Harry didn't sign his name off in order to stay at the school during the holidays like he usually did. Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing Voldemort, but he couldn't wait to see Snape.

Although Harry would be lying if he said he hadn't been thought of it. The fact that Voldemort had learnt how to send fake visions to Harry, didn't help one bit! He really didn't want to know how was the feeling of having a wand all the way up there… not to speak the fingers and others human parts Voldemort had used in his… imagination. Harry couldn't be happier for silencing wards because waking in the middle of the night with the word Voldemort leaving his mouth as he come wasn't exactly the best of the ideas.

The only person Harry still spoke to at Hogwarts was Neville who after DA had become quite attached to Harry as he had helped him 'grow' as a person. Being with Neville was nice and Harry didn't mind the company, but Harry never opened his heart to Neville like he had once did with Ron and Hermione. No one would ever occupy their places. As Harry arrived Kings Cross he used the portkey - that 'M' had sent to 'Belle' a couple days ago - to transport to Voldemort's Manor, wherever that was.

**–HPFN–**

Harry's first kill was Sirius. He had been forced to go to Grimmauld Place against his better judgements as Dumbledore tried to make the two reconciliate. He just didn't understand that Harry wasn't at fault, but Sirius himself. Harry had tried to control himself, he really did but… Sirius just wouldn't stop about Snivellus this, Snivellus that… how the damn traitor was better dead and… suddenly Sirius was sprawled on the floor, a kitchen knife on Harry's hand and blood dropping from said wand.

Harry had looked at the gasping man as he gave his last breaths, looking at Harry horrified. Harry had just killed a man. Harry dropped the knife looking to the scene, trembling like mad. He had just stabbed his godfather… he had just… Harry didn't remember much afterward just that suddenly there were arms around him, Voldemort's arms his mind supplied, and that Sirius death had been taken care of by Bellatrix Lestrange. Anyone who asked would blame Bellatrix for the death of her cousin, no one blamed Harry who had walked in on his dead godfather and had fought with Bellatrix as she run away laughing, claiming that a blood traitor deserved to die.

The next few days had been really odd, Harry barely remembered what had happened. Only that one day he was having an argument with Sirius as he prepared dinner, and the other he was 17 and of age. First thing Harry did as he suddenly realized it, was use _'M'_'s portkey and go to his lover arms. He needed them, he needed to feel protected, but most of all… he needed to feel something. Since Sirius death he had felt so detached so… not him, he just wanted to feel something. And so… he let Voldemort take him for the first time.

**–HPFN–**

The Dursleys were next, followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry had wanted to kill Ginny and Cho as well, but Voldemort bit him to it, killing them himself. Harry heard that their uterus hadn't been in their body when they found them and it had never been found.

Neville and Luna were the only people Harry had stopped Voldemort to kill. The man had looked to the two and then to Harry in silence, but had let Harry save them. Two friends in the middle of 20 people. Neville freaked out when he realized that the Death Eater who had vowed for him in front of Voldemort had been Harry himself, but a month later he returned if Harry promised that he wouldn't have to raise his wand ever.

Fighting Voldemort's war not really mattered to Harry, sleeping in Voldemort's bed and having sex with the man had become part of being his lover and wasn't odd anymore, but nothing of that really mattered to Harry. The part of the day that Harry really looked for was around 4 o'clock when he would visit his old Professor on the man's private quarters. It didn't matter when Voldemort won and Dumbledore died, it didn't matter when muggleborns were forced out of their families at birth… It didn't matter because Harry didn't care about anything of that. He fought alongside Voldemort but only because he had promised he would. What Harry really cared was the man he saw as a father.

"Here, drink this."

Harry looked to the flask Snape was offering him. The man had been given his own personal potions lab and could do all the potions he wanted in the world. Harry knew that although the man dreaded being unable to leave the room, he was quite happy with his living arrangements.

"What is it?"

"My life meant that you had to gave up yours… let me at least give you something you probably wouldn't be able to have by being the Dark Lord's lover."

Harry frowned and looked again to the drink. Harry picked it and drank it. Snape had quite the opportunities to poison Harry before and he never had. Harry knew that the chance that he would start now was very small.

"Do I want to know what this did?" Harry asked as he felt an odd feeling on his stomach.

"Just enjoy your night." Snape answered with a smirk.

Of all the answers the man could have given, that was the one who confounded Harry the most.

**–HPFN–**

By the time Harry realized what that Potion was, it was too late to stop it… and according to the healers if he tried to stop it either at the beginning to at so late in gestation, he would probably die.

Voldemort had been furious that Snape had put Harry's life at risk for something like that and it had taken all of Harry's willpower for the man not go kill him during the next few days, until the man finally calmed down enough…

It had admired Harry how protective Voldemort had become. Could the man had won feelings for Harry?

**–HPFN–**

Harry woke and looked at Voldemort as the man stood. Harry groaned and moved on the bed, putting his face on the pillow. Voldemort chuckled and Harry heard the sound of a cry in the back. Harry raised his head sleepily to see Voldemort attend to their son, Philip. Harry was so tired that he fell on the bed at once.

Who would have thought that an 'old' man like Voldemort had such a big stamina? Harry's whole body arched from all those positions the man made him do… and to think that the man got excited at seeing Harry's pregnant belly… honestly who gets excited at seeing another man fat?

**The End!**

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	14. Hand Touch

**Prompt by **Isys Skeeter

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing: **HP/TMR, HP/ OC

**Warnings: ** Slash, Time Travel, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubious Ethics, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill

**Nr words: **888

**Beta:**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Memory / Letter / Journal / Book / Newspaper_

Work Text:

* * *

**_Harrymort Prompt Friday 19 July _**_– __we all know those fics were harry wins Stockholm Syndrome.__  
what about a fic where Voldemort or Tom riddle wins Stockholm Syndrome for harry?_

* * *

**Hand Touch**

It had started with something gentle, a trade of looks, hands touching in the hallways… but then it passed to hands grabbing the others under the classroom tables, to sharing the same table all the time, to… then it was the staring. He could sense those eyes following him everywhere and it almost drove him crazy!

And the worst?

Every time he tried to snap at the other to stop? The other would raise an eyebrow and tell him right in the face how he hated him.

For Merlin's shake it was driving him sick to his stomach.

And then it came the time that there was nothing. No touch, no staring, they only sat together because the Professors wouldn't let them trade. He didn't knew what was worse, the touching and staring but 'I loathe the ground you walk on' or the complete ignorance.

He tried not to think about it. He tried to forget the feeling of those hands on his, of those eyes on him. Of that mouth degrading him. But he couldn't. He was hooked! He needed it but he couldn't descend so low as grab the damn bastard's hand under the table. That had to be what the other wanted him to do!

He controlled himself… the best he could. He really did. He was used to be ignored but then he heard it. _He_ had gotten a lover. Was that why he had stopped?

He tried to control himself, he really did. But the bastard had to be Quidditch seeker and be the best in the whole school. And as much as he tried to hate the other, he couldn't help but go to the games and watch Him as he played.

He didn't knew when he had started to get so difficult to think clearly when around Him. Why he couldn't ignore him and move on. Why he couldn't just accept that the touching, the staring and the loathing would just stop. But then as the Quidditch teams prepared to leave the field he saw it. A girl, a red haired Gryffindor chaser, jumping into his arms and kissing him.

He had never felt so cold. As if a bucket of cold water had just wavered over him.

That had been when he realized the control the other male had won over him. Those simple touches, those simple arguments, those simple snarls… he needed them and he needed more than that. And it scarred him more because he knew that the other would never give it to him what he needed.

**–HFN–**

"What are you doing, Riddle?" a voice snarled behind him.

Tom took a deep breath to control his facial expressions and turned to look at Potter. There was lipstick on the man's lips from where his girlfriend had kissed him.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked back.

Potter sneered and Tom couldn't help but wish that he would smile at him like he had done to the other girl.

"One day I'm going to kill you Riddle." Potter snarled before passing by Tom.

Tom hummed and it was funny because he knew that Potter would do it eventually. Tom looked as Potter walked to his wardrobe and started to rummage through it.

"Leave my room!"

Tom opened his mouth to counteract but Potter turned to him and glared him icily. There was just something about the way he did it that made Tom wishing for more. Tom sighed, turned and started to leave.

"Tell me why you were here in the first place before leaving, Riddle!" Potter snapped angrily.

Tom turned to Potter with a questioning look, first he tells him to leave now he tells him to stay?

"Are you dumb? I said…"

"Can I grab your hand?"

Potter frowned confused. Tom could give him that, it was an odd question but… he saw Potter look at his own hand then at Tom and then at his hand again.

"No."

Tom hummed and turned, leaving.

**–HFN–**

It hurt.

It hurt like fuck seeing Potter talking with the chit that he had kissed the other day. Smiling at her, with her and even laughing because of something she did. And he knew… he knew Potter had understood his need for Potter there and was doing on purpose to hurt Tom.

**–HFN–**

Tom looked up from the book he was reading, about witchcraft and how muggles had demised them in XIV century, to the door to see Potter entering the room with a sneer.

"Say it." It was all he said with a cold tone that made Tom's whole body shiver like mad as if it was a caress.

"Can you touch me?"

And then Potter walked the few steps that separated them.

Tom knew this was wrong. Knew that he should be able to take control over this, whatever this was. That he shouldn't let Potter treat him like dirt… but he also knew that Potter had won more than just a touch of hands… he had managed to make Tom addicted to his touch.

Tom was sick. He knew that…

But hell this felt good!

"One day I will kill you, Tom. But until then I will make you understand how much I loathe and hate you."

Potter stated before an harsh trust made Tom see stars.

**The End!**

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
